Star Wars: Episode I: THE PHANTOM MENACE (Re-imagine)
by Dameius Lame'ocrates
Summary: Re-imagine of Star Wars TPM, based around the much loved OT! Love it? ;) Please share it! JABBA THE HUTT now occupies the desert world of TATOOINE, it's inhabitants forced to pay tribute or be destroyed. ANAKIN SKYWALKER, outraged by the invaders, contemplates joining an underground resistance to save his home from the mobsters clutches! Attack Of The Clones coming soon!
1. Chapter 1: An Awakening (REVISED)

**EDIT: Revised version* (Overall story hasn't changed.)**

 _Episode I_

 _THE PHANTOM MENACE_

 _Seeing themselves as peacekeepers, the JEDI ORDER have aided the GALACTIC REPUBLIC for centuries. In recent years however, the JEDI presence in the REPUBLIC has dwindled. The peacekeepers feel the FORCE thrash galaxy wide, they fear the return of an ancient foe thought long gone, the SITH.  
With the decline of the JEDI presence, the REPUBLIC'S time of complacency has ended. The aggressive expansion of the HUTT CARTEL into the OUTER RIM shakes the SENATE, and with a majority vote, legislation to allow use of clones for defensive armies has been enacted._

 _JABBA THE HUTT now occupies the desert world of TATOOINE, it's inhabitants forced to pay tribute or be destroyed. ANAKIN SKYWALKER, outraged by the invaders, contemplates joining an underground resistance to save his home from the mobsters clutches…_

Chapter One

An Awakening Part One

Deep in the Outer Rim territories, orbiting a red giant, the long-lost barron world of Korriban. The ancient homeworld of the Sith, no longer sat in waiting. It's new Sith masters claim the Valley of the Dark Lords, a vast, gaping gorge, bloated with colossal statues and treacherous tombs to long dead Darths and Lords, many weathered and ruined.

The decrepit burial place of Marka Ragnos stood Maul. A Zabrak with black skin and sharp angled patches of red, jagged horns protruding from his bare scalp. With his double-bladed lightsaber gripped tightly in one hand, he waited.

A gigantic, crimson, scorpion-like creature well adapted to the scorching winds of Korriban lunged itself at him. Maul thrust himself into the air, carried higher than was possible for any normal humanoid - the Force was his ally. He spun mid-air at the beasts, his saber ignited, two pure red beams of sering hot energy erupted from either end, with a heavy hacking motion at it's thickly armoured neck, he killed the hideous thing. The hulking corpse writhed on the sand ridden steps, the bulbous head thud beside it. Maul took it's disfigured head and left.

Maul levitated the severed head with him through the Valley, to a ruined building at the mouth of the gorge. It was more modern than the tombs, this was the ruined Sith Academy left to rot after the Sith Empire was annihilated centuries ago. The interior was as best kept as any ruined structure could be, short of full restoration. He made his way to a large chamber, passing other Sith apprentices, some paying him no mind, a few scowled and some even gave fearful bows. He kept up the pace, past a frozen carbonite Sith woman, hung against the wall like a trophy, a chuck encompassing her forearm missing like it had detonated from inside.

Finally he reached the remains of the Sith holocron library, most of the shelves were empty but for a few tens of holocrons dotted about. He'd set up his camp here. Maul slammed the head and his saber on a metal table, then moved over to a portable heater before realising it had run out of power. Taking a few steps back from the device, he outstretched his arms.

Bright blue bolts of lightning shot from a dark corner across the room, hitting the equipment. Maul jumped startled, he summoned his saber and activated it. "Show yourself!" He demanded. Emerging from the shadows, his face covered by a hood and hard to see, the cloaked figure of Darth Sidious. A handful of the Academies residence on hearing the commotion, ran into the Library to discover the scene.  
"I've been waiting for you my apprentice." Immediately they all recognised Sidious' voice, Dark Lord of the New Sith, their master.

All knelt, some fearfully kept their heads low, Maul's head hung lowest, he'd dared to order Sidious. "My lord, forgive me." He gasped shakely. "I wasn't expecting you."

Sidious walked calmly toward the heater. A twitchy smile lit up by the orange glow, his movements and words precise and deliberate. "You were only a boy when I first took you in. Do you remember?"

"Yes Lord."

"And you've been such a fine apprentice, my friend."

"Thank you Lord." Maul still quivered, even when Sidious complimented him. The man had been exceptionally cruel to him, to mold him into a weapon.

"Your so strong with the Force!" Sidious praised, clenching his fist. "Excelling far beyond my hopes, and dreams." A chuckle escaping him, in a manipulative attempted to fane levity and comradery.

"You have taught me well." Maul whispered.

"Indeed I have. Even now events have transpired as I've foreseen, and it is time for you to fulfill the first part of your great destiny." Maul finally looked up. "An apprentice no longer… you may rise, _Darth_ Maul!" Maul rose baring his grim, yellow teeth in a delighted smile. Sidious had bestowed the title so casually, because to him it meant nothing. But to his pawns it carried such weight.

"Command me Lord." Maul gushed, eager to please.

"I have seen a vision of him. Felt his coming hatred, his sorrow and oh! The betrayal." Sidious laughed sadistically. "Skywalker will aid us in our glorious vengeance against the Jedi Order. Prepare to travel to Tatooine my friend, kill Skywalker's associates and bring him to me!"

Tatooine, an inhospitable desert planet, the heat from it's twin suns bore down on the open hangar bay in Achorhead. Anakin Skywalker was trying to remove a fuel hose from his T-16. The metal fuel coupling had expanded in the heat. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" He muttered frustratedly. He was using a scrap of metal to pry the hose off, until it snapped in half, and he stumbled backward tripping over the hose.

The sound of laughter came from across the bay where a Rodian, a slimy green skinned, bug-like humanoid and a tanned Human loaded a Hutt transport. Anakin got to his feet, wiping away clumped sand from his sweaty skin, he spit grains of sand that had gone in his mouth. An R5 maintenance droid approached the ship, after a series of unintelligible bleeps it sprayed compressed gas at the coupling, cooling it instantly and allowing it to fall off. In his native language the Rodian shouted. "Stupid Moof milker!" Followed by an irritatingly excessive laugh.

"Bug-eyed freak!" Anakin hissed under his breath, and avoiding eye contact as he hopped into the T-16. It was an outdated craft by Cartel or Republic standards and it was no Corellian star destroyer. But in the Outer Rim, especially on this forsaken rock, it was the best he could get.

During the flight back, Anakin detoured through Beggar's Canyon. A dangerously narrow dried river bed that stretched many kilometers, sharp bends and jagged rock pillars running its length. Only exceptional pilots could successfully navigate the entire course at low altitudes, he was one of them. The brief moment of entertainment cut short when his comms lit up and Anakin pulled up to open skys.

His brothers panicked, patchy voice coming from the dashboard speakers, "Anakin, it's Owen. Fathe... nts to know where you've gotte…. the Hutt's are coming!" Anakin's heart sank, the Hutt's were there to extort tribute, he fire up his booster to arrive at the moisture farm as quick as possible. On approach he spotted three Hutt ships already grounded, several henchmen headed toward their home, blasters at the ready.

After landing Anakin rushed over to the gathering, his father already engaged in a heated argument with the gangsters. "Over a hundred units this harvest? How does Jabba expect us to survive? Please just take half!" His father begged, the gangsters laughed.

Their leader tossed his holo-communicator to the sand and Jabba The Hutt, a revolting, large slug appeared above the lense as a holographic representation, significantly smaller than Jabba himself.

"Please, Lord Jabba." Anakin's father started. "I beg you, if you take half our harvest then I can't support my family!"

His father didn't know Huttese, very few on Tatooine did since it was only recently occupied by the Cartel. The gang leader translated. "Lord Jabba says; _Perhaps then, you have too many mouths to feed._ " Jabba laughed as his threat was translated, savouring Anakin's father's panicked look. The Hutts knew Galactic Basic, he and others of his race thought themselves above it and refused to utter it.

Jabba's final orders weren't translated this time, the henchmen merely nodded. He quickdrew his pistol and shot Anakin's father in the chest killing him instantly. Simultaneously, a pale skinned Weequay raised his bowcaster and fired a bolt at their mother, the force knocking her back and killing her as well - It had burned a smoking crater into her torso.

Their barbarity set Anakin into a rage, Owen tried to hold him back as he lunged toward the group, tears running down his face. "No!" He cried, coaxing laugher from Jabba's cronies. Owen's grip slipped and Anakin pulled away. Anakin pulled the jagged metal he'd used earlier from his belt, he slashed at the Weequay spike-jawed, corpse like face. Dodging the makeshift blade with ease, the Weequay buttstroke his bowcaster into Anakin skull, knocking Anakin to the ground, the metal shard pierced his palm. Jabba let out a bellowing laugh and ordered his henchmen to leave the two boys alive.

The squad leader approached Owen and grabbed his collar. "Make sure you have enough for us next harvest kid, or I might have to shoot your brother."

Owen stood frozen in place, shaking from fear only able to muster a whispered. "Yes."

With a grin, he slapped Owen's cheek patronizingly. "Good, lets go!" He ordered to his troops, and they carried the containers to the transports.

Sat at their dining table, neither Owen nor Anakin made eye contact or spoke. Anakin stared teary eyed at his bandaged hand, the pain was only just bearable. He'd run over the events in his head, how Owen refused to intervene infuriated him, Anakin's undamaged fist slammed against the table causing Owen to flinch. "You just stood there!" Anakin screamed, Owen said nothing - which only fueled Anakin further. "Say something!" Anakin demanded, his voice cracking slightly as he yelled. Ornaments around them shook slightly as though there were a tremor.

"I'm sorry." Owen whispered, finally looking at his brother. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry, you're sorry? Sorry won't bring them back!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Owen asked rhetorically, believing nothing could be done.

"Something! Anything!"

"Like charge them with a piece of metal?" Owen challenged, as if what he did was better than nothing at all. "You're lucky they didn't kill you Anakin."

"I was…" Anakin realised it wasn't much of a plan, but Owen cut him off before he could continue.

"You weren't thinking!" Owen spat, suddenly confident now he was facing his brother and not an armed gunman. "You never think! If I'd done the same like an idiot, we'd all be dead."

Anakin didn't regret attacking them, even if it could got him killed. Better to die than be a coward, he thought. "I guess father was just an idiot too then? Why bother arguing with the Hutt's when he should've just let them take what they wanted."

"Maybe he should have."

Anakin looked at him with revulsion. "That's it Owen, I'm leaving."

"Anakin, wait… I didn't..." Owen reached out to grab him.

"Don't!" Anakin threatened, pulling his arm away. He was going to make good on the months he'd talked about joining the resistance.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to just sit around anymore!" Anakin barked.

"Don't do anything stupid Anakin, this isn't what mother and father would have wanted!" Owen felt panicked, Anakin was actually going to leave.

"There dead! The Hutts killed them, and the only people doing anything Owen, are the resistance."

"Anakin, I take it back. You weren't being stupid." He pleaded desperately, trying to move round the table but stumbling on his chair leg. "Don't go!"

"By the Force, you can't even stick to your principles. Who are you!?" Anakin was dumbfounded, how could he be so quick to tell people what they wanted to hear.

"How am I supposed to do the harvest myself? The Hutt's will kill me!"  
"You're such a coward!"

"Anakin!" Owen pleaded again.

Anakin stop momentarily, but didn't look back. He pulled credits from his belt pouch and threw them to the ground. "Buy a droid."

"Anakin don't leave me! Anakin!" But his plea fell on deaf ears. Anakin wasn't going to stay here any longer. He was going to have his terrible revenge.

Ever since the Hutt's claimed Tatooine and began stripping it for what little it had to offer, it's inhabitants had struggled in a brutal guerilla war. Anakin sped toward Mos Eisley in search of them, his mind an agonizing maelstrom of emotions. His sorrow over the lost of his parents, his hatred for the Hutts, his disappointment and disgust in his brothers inaction, all of it clouded rational thought. The intense feelings welled inside, his scarlet face prickled, the lump in his throat threatened to burst forth. With his wounded fist he repeatedly smashed the cockpit window in frenzied rage, releasing the frustrations felt slightly better.  
A strange feeling washed over him, almost euphoric, and a voice spoke as though it were in front of him. " _Good!_ " It oozes, maniacal laughter followed it, and trailing away from his mind in an echo.

Anakin shifted around the cramped cockpit, looking for its origins fruitlessly. Panicked and confused he hurriedly fumbled with the latch of a compartment, inside an old blaster pistol, his bloodied, shaking hand took it.

Mos Eisley came into view, desperate to arrive soon he spent what little fuel remained on his boosters. " _Unidentified craft, this is Mos Eisley Spaceport, proceed to docking bay Forty-four and submit to standard search and registration._ " Came a voice through his commlink.

"Confirmed Spaceport." Anakin replied horsley, and adjusted course to the docking bay.

After a lackluster search and registration Anakin was free to move about Mos Eisley as he pleased. Not too far from the port, he found a popular cantina, it was a good place to start his search for recruiters.

The cantina was packed, mostly with all kinds of aliens. Some he'd never seen before, others were typical to Tatooine. What garnered his attention was the Hutt's gangsters on the far side from the entrance, everyone kept a noticeable distant from them, even here they were feared. Anakin took a seat at a small table, he scanned the place not sure whom he was actually looking for, but hoped he'd notice them or maybe they'd notice him. His gaze hovered on the gangsters, unable to stop himself scowling, his contempt for their very existence was fierce. But it had come to their notice as well, one look directly at him. Anakin thought it was that same Rodian from Anchorhead, or was it? He tried to look away quickly, but he had already made eye contact.

The Rodian and his gang started to move from their seats, feeling panic Anakin grasped the handle of his pistol. From the corner of his eye he saw the Rodian point to him and shout. "What are you looking at sand scum!" Then spat a revolting green puke substance at the ground. The gangsters shoved and pushing people out of their way as they closed the distance. Luckily a drunkard staggered into their path, drawing attention from Anakin momentarily. A bald Zabrak woman seized the opportunity to grabbed Anakin and dragged him out of the cantina, a blaster at his back. The cracking zap of a blaster, followed by screams of terror, echoed from inside. The Rodian had shot the drunk man for his trouble.

Anakin was pushed down an alleyway, the woman pinned him against the wall, her blaster pointed at him. He tried to push her arm away from his throat, but it was a futile gesture against her cybernetic augmentation. "Are you stupid?" She growled. "They'd gut you like a Bantha!" She made a thrusting jester at his stomach with her blaster.

"You're… choking me..." He wheezed.

When she finally released him, he fell to the floor. "Who are you and why are you here?" She demanded.

"Anakin Skywalker. I came to join the resistance."

"Is that right." She chucked. "Another reckless child, what could you possible offer the resistance?"

"I'm a pilot actually, and a pretty damn good one!" Anakin boasted confidently, it peaked her interest.

"A pilot huh? What kind of ships have you flown?"  
"I used to transport cargo for my parents... Before the Hutts moved in anyway. And I've got my own T-16, I won it in a race through Beggar's Canyon."

"Well if that's true, then I suppose I should be impressed." She paused to think for a moment, desperation overriding suspicions that this was strangely coincidental. What she needed just happened showed up. "I guess today's your lucky day then kid, we're desperate for another pilot." She looked around to make sure no one was watching, before activating her commlink. "Linmar to Echo HQ, are you receiving?"

" _Echo HQ here, what is it_?"

"Priority one, notify Beckett I might have found us a pilot."

" _Roger that_."

"Linmar? That's your name?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah."

On the outskirts of Mos Eisley, down a long abandoned mine shaft, Anakin was taken to a meet up. A squad of armed resistance fighters had been waiting for them. They had blasters trained on Skywalker, equally as skeptic as Linmar about this convenient turn of events. "General, is this the pilot you mentioned?" One asked.

Linmar nodded. "Search him."

They pat Anakin down and seized his weapon, they seemed satisfied he probably wasn't a spy, though they were constantly weary and never took their blasters off him. Deeper into the mineshaft they entered a huge central hub, several other shafts converged here. Crates of weapons, ammo, speeders and machine parts littered the massive space. Stares of intrigue and contempt met Anakin while being escorted to the command centre, it was a dilapidated observation room bolted to northside ceiling of the cavern.

Once they'd taken the service lift up, they lead Anakin to a green skinned Twi'lek, one of his head appendages had been cut clean off, the other looked scarred. Next to him a man whose face was obscured by his pilot helmet. Anakin felt an uncomfortable sensation that seemed to bleed from the stranger, but he couldn't understand why. He was abnormally still and quite.

"You must be the _pilot_ , I'm General Beckett." The Twi'lek said, drawing Anakin's attention from the mysterious pilot.

"Anakin Skywalker, It's an honour to join you!"

Laughter filled the room and Beckett rose his fist to silence them. His face was stern and commanding, Anakin felt admiration at the air of domination and respect Beckett seemed to radiate. "You haven't joined." Beckett corrected plainly.

"But I can help!" Anakin insisted.

"Maybe you could." Beckett offered begrudgingly. "But now is not the time for new recruits."

"He reckons he can fly sir." Linmar added, giving Anakin a friendly back-hand on the arm.  
"You can't honestly expect me to put this _kid_ in the T-47?"

"I can't fly it, and there isn't anyone else! I'd be prepared to take the risk." Linmar argued. "We need every fighter and bomber for this mission. We need him."

"It's immaterial anyway, the missions being scrubbed. The Hutts have moved there time-table forward, the weapons are moving in a couple of hours." Beckett admitted.

"Why am I only hearing about this now? I was under the impression we had a couple of days."

"First of all, we don't have time to check this kid out. So we _don't_ have enough pilots, and I'm not risking lives on this mission. As for why you're only finding out now, it's because I'm certain we've got a womp-rat in our ranks."

"Understood." She accepted readily, surprised to hear about the spy.

Anakin felt as though something was pulling him to look at the mysterious pilot. When he shift his eyes for a glance, he saw the man's hand swipe gently. Beckett grew noticeably stiff afterwards, and placed a hand to his temple like he was in pain. "Are you alright sir?" Linmar asked.

"I'm fine." He assured her and waved dismissively. "Skywalker was it?"

"Anakin Skywalker sir!" Anakin responded, straightening up.

"I going to put you in that T-47, Linmar will man the tow-cable. _Don't_ make me regret this."

"Excuse me? You just said we were scrubbing the mission!" Linmar exclaimed, perplexed at the sudden change of heart. Many of the officers in the command center echoed her confusion.

"Enough!" Beckett barked, he sounded aggressive rather than commanding. "Linmar, if you think Skywalker can do this, then we'll risk it."

"But..." Linmar tried to say, but her ignored her.

Beckett began briefing Anakin on his role, ignoring murmurs of discontent. On the holoterminal at the center of the room, Beckett pulled up an imagine of a Sandcrawler. "This is our target, get in low so Linmar can grab the weapons shipment, pull up hard until the cache is airborne. It's absolutely crucial you maintain high speeds. Then leave as quickly as possible, got it?"

"Got it." Answered Anakin excitedly.

"Coordinates will be transmitted to your navigational computer, the plans simple so don't screw it up."

"Sir!" Someone called. "You can't be serious, this boy can't…"

Beckett cut there complain short when he grabbed the scruff of their uniform. "I will not tolerate questioning of my orders!" He roared, almost frothing at the mouth.

Everyone was stunned, especially Linmar. She'd known this man for sometime and this was highly irregular. She let out a disapproving cough and Beckett shoved the other officer away. "Let's get this done." He spat, eyeing everyone dangerously. The mysterious pilot slunk away to the hanger at the finality of this order.

Linmar said nothing further, she thought he was stressed, but that was no excuse. Anakin however seemed unphased by the aggressive outbursts.

Speeding across the dunes, Anakin piloting the T-47. "You alright Skywalker?" Linmar asked.

"Fine, why?"

"Don't get me wrong." She began. "I'm glad the missions going forward, and this should be a blue milk run. But back there, something wasn't right with Beckett."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not normally like that, in fact I've never seen him like that, ever. Think he might be losing it." She suggested, it wouldn't be the first time someone lost it during a war.

"I don't know, seemed fi…" Five resistance X-Wing fighters rushed over them, drawing Anakin's attention from the conversation.

A few kilometers ahead, the Hutt convoy came into view, though they were seemingly unaware of the raiding party headed their way. That was until the X-Wing squadron hit their position. Blaster cannons hitting hard and fast, destroying a couple of Hutt fighters and drawing off what remained.

Once air support was gone three Y-Wings shot overhead and began bombing runs, eviscerating any land resistance. Anakin and Linmar held back until the cargo was completely undefended. "Anakin! We're almost there. Like Beckett said, get in close then pull up just above the crawler. Once I've got it in tow pull up hard to reach a minimum of two hundred meters. Just don't hit the thing."

"Understood." He acknowledged, the adrenaline began to pump harder as the Sandcrawler grew in his field of view. At the last moment he pulled up just as ordered, the base of the T-47 just missing the hull of the crawler. Linmar fired the cable and it magnetized on impact.

"I've got it!" She cheered and Anakin pulled the craft skyward, taking barely a moment to reach minimum altitude - the cable pulled tort. "Punch it!"  
The cockpit shuddered as they rocketed higher. The crawler left the ground, sand falling from the tracks as they climbed. Anakin pulled up hard and they came out of the straight climb upside down, he spun the craft upright.

"Skywalker, stay high! We've just enough thrust to keep this thing airborne, any lower and it'll collide with the ground."

Anakin felt that strange feeling from before, washed over him again. The cockpit seemed to fade away and everything went silence. He saw their T-47 materialise ahead of him, the terrain didn't match up. Suddenly a Hutt fighter collided with it, the resulting explosion destroying both crafts, the sandcrawler falling to the ground.

As quickly as he left, Anakin was back in the cockpit. The terrain rushed forward, he recognised it from the vision. "Enemy fighter!" He screamed and pulled the craft upward to perform a loop, hoping it would be enough to dodge the collision. The enemy fighter tried to adjust in order follow through on the suicide strike, instead ripping the tow cable.

The high speed impact tore off a chunk of the T-47, half the rear cockpit hood and the entirety of the cable gun fell into the dunes along with the crawler. The wrecked fighter trailed off into the distance before crashing as well. A readout panel exploded in Linmar's face, searing the skin not covered by her helmet. She clasped her hands against the helmet, the damaged cockpit unable to stop the deafening engine roar. She'd be lucky if this didn't deafen her.

Echo HQ had be following the telemetry and was fully aware of the missions failure. " _Y squadron, destroy the Sandcrawler! All squadrons return to base._ " Beckett ordered over the commlink. If the resistance couldn't have the weapons then neither could the Hutts.

Anakin and Linmar were already a fair distance away when the order came through, and Y Squadron began the bombing run. An enormous explosion erupted from the crawler, the Hutt's had rigged it. It was a trap they'd narrowly escaped, but the Y-Wings weren't so lucky, they were engulfed.


	2. Chapter 2: An Awakening Part 2

Chapter Two

An Awakening Part Two

Coruscant, the city covered capital of the Galactic Republic, a political and economic powerhouse, host to the ancient Jedi Temple. It's cold, tranquil hall empty but for enormous ornate pillars that run it's length. Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon Jinn walked side by side silently, their foot falls echoing around the magnificent concourse. The Force, an intangible power that reverberates across the known galaxy and beyond, trembled around them. Yoda, a halfling compared to Qui-Gon, pale green skin and ancient, came to a halt. His mind was enwrapped by a vision, a vision of Anakin Skywalker's, an untrained teenager performing a spectacular feat.

"What was that Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon asked, feeling the same disturbance but unable to witness the vision as Yoda had.

"A vision, of a young man."

"It felt as though it came from the Outer Rim territories. The Sith grow careless."

"No, Sith he is not, untrained." Yoda explained.

"How is that possible?" He was perplexed by the very concept, even in his advanced years Qui-Gon had never seen or felt the Force so intensely without prior training.

"Hm, powerful, very powerful. Strongest connection to the Force I have felt in many years." A subtle note of wareyness in his voice. It had been hundreds of years since he felt stronger.

"We should inform the Council of this vision Master Yoda." Qui-Gon suggested, Yoda was in agreement.

The Jedi Council had been summoned, bringing together the highest ranking Jedi in the galaxy, all of them wise and powerful Masters. Yoda told them of his vision, of Anakin, an untrained young man inadvertently seeing the future and prevented his own untimely death. Yoda had also felt the hatred and misery Anakin harboured, his concerns in training him at such a late age had been make clear. Many of the council were in favour of training Skywalker despite this. But none dare suggested his execution, it was not the Jedi way.  
"I saw the vision as well." Mace Windu began. "But the Sith have returned Master Yoda. The Jedi Order may have grown since the fall of the old Sith Empire, but I fear we have been complacent too long. Can we turn a blind eye on such a powerful Force user? What if the Sith have seen this vision and are already attempting to recruit him. If he is as powerful as he seems then the Sith might become unstoppable." Other masters nodding in agreement.

"Considered this I have, and right I fear you are. " Yoda agreed.

"Then we are in agreement, he must be trained." Mace echoed what they all concluded.

"But who of us shall train him?" One of the masters asked.

"I will gladly train the boy." Qui-Gon offered, standing from his seat.

"With respect Master Qui-Gon, you are an exemplary teacher, but this is a special circumstance. I believe Master Obi-Wan would be better suited for the task." Mace said.

"I agree with Master Windu, Obi-Wan must train him. We cannot treat him as though he were a child. Obi-Wan is the youngest of us and could find common ground with Skywalker." Stass Allie contributed.

"Settled then, the matter is. Now, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan to Tatooine you must go alone. Too much attention many Jedi would draw, Anakin Skywalker must be brought to us." Instructed Master Yoda.

"Beware of the Sith, I have no doubt they're aware of Skywalker." Mace added.

"Of course." Qui-Gon said.

All parties bowed respectfully, and the council was concluded. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon left immediately, they had a mission to complete and for that they would need transport. Jedi were afforded special privileges in their partnership with The Republic and after leaving the temple, they head straight for the orbiting Republic armada.

On the bridge of the _Irmada_ , a Nebulon-B frigate, the primary vessel employed by the Republic. It was designed to be modular, easily able to switch roles for almost any combat situation. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had chosen this ship to commandeer.

Captain Keabret was greeted by the two Jedi, both adorned in there plastoid armour - cuisses, greaves and breast plate, covered by a brown hooded cloak.

"Master Jedi's, it's an honour to serve the Order. The _Irmada_ is yours to command." Keabret offered cheerly, placing a closed fist against her chest and bowing.

Qui-Gon carefully walked the bridge, examining the instruments and crew. "The honour is ours Captain Keabret, your service record is impeccable." Obi-Wan praised, but remained at the bridge entrance while Qui-Gon continued.

"Thank you Master Jedi. My crew and I have certainly tried to make the Republic proud."

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan turned his attention to his companion.

"A fine ship, she will do." Qui-Gon responded, though showing no particular emotion.

"One of the finest in the fleet I believe." Keabret added bostfully.

"We are on a crucial mission Captain, we require leave to Tatooine as soon as possible." Qui-Gon said.

The bridge crew became visibly worried, the prospect of entering Hutt controlled space was unpleasant at best. "Settle down everyone!" Keabret ordered, acutely aware of her crews trepidation. "Master Qui-Gon, you realise Tatooine is in Hutt territory? Republic forces don't just violate there space without consequence."

"Yes, I am aware of that Captain." He answered flatly.

"Then what's so _crucial_ on Tatooine, that you'd endanger myself and my crew for?"

Obi-Wan glanced a look at Qui-Gon, wordlessly asking for permission to alleviate the captains fears.

"A boy." Obi-Wan started. "Perhaps the strongest Force user in centuries."

"On Tatooine?" Keabret chuckled, amused that any Outer Rim trash could be a Jedi.

"This is no laughing matter." Qui-Gon said forcefully. "The Force is everywhere, it surrounds and penetrates us, _even_ on Tatooine."

"My apologise Master Qui-Gon." She immediately regretted laughing. "If this boy is a valuable an asset as you claim, then I will do my best to help free him from the Hutts."

"No need for apologise Captain, take us to Tatooine and we will acquire the boy."

"What the hell happened back there?" Beckett barked, the anger directed at the mysterious pilot, who'd drawn Anakin's attention. He had allowed the Hutt's fighter to sever the tow-cable. The man stood there silently, barely moving and causing Beckett's temper to boil, he drew his blaster pistol to the pilot's head. "Are you are Hutt spy!?" He was screamed hysterically, spitting like a madman, the command staff were bewildered. Even with a blaster at his head, the pilots resolve was unbreakable. "Tell me!" Beckett screamed again. The troops around him were growing more concerned at this rapid deterioration of Beckett's composure.

"Beckett! What are you doing?" Linmar demanded, she and Anakin had witnessed his crazed behaviour. Her facial burns hurriedly patched up before this _debrief_. She'd heard word that Beckett had lost it when the mission tanked, but to see it first hand was terrifying.

Beckett shot her a crazed look when he registered her outburst, silently threatening her to back off. Beckett returned attention to the pilot, he slammed the barrel of his weapon into the pilots helmeted skull, grunting and drooling like a brute as he did it. The force with which he hit the helmet had caused it to crack.

"Take him to an interrogation cel, right now!" Beckett ordered furiously, two guards pushed him away to the holding cells. Beckett now reared on Anakin, but his psychotic expression seemed to melt away instantly. "Skywalker!" He cooed calmly. "That was some amazing flying out there, go grab a drink. Linmar and I have an interrogation to conduct, alright kid."

"Yes sir." Anakin said with a salute and a weary smile. Anakin felt a slight unease about Beckett's attitude. He wondered if this was what it meant to be a leader. It seemed to work for the Hutts, his father lacked much backbone and died for it.

Now sat in the makeshift cantina, which was just a few tables with empty weapon crates for chairs. Anakin had been contemplating the vision he'd experienced. He wondering if it had even been real, but it must have been, it felt so real and happened exactly as he'd seen. Anger quickly replaced contemplation when the memory of his parents death surfaced again. Where had this vision been when they were in danger? Why couldn't he have saved them?  
"That really was amazing flying Anakin." Linmar said, while taking a seat with him, she interrupted his train of thought. "I didn't even see that fighter coming."

Anakin smiled meekly, out of social courtesy rather than anything else. "Yeah, sure." He huffed defensively.

"What's with you?" She asked indignantly.

"I didn't exactly _see_ the fighter coming. Something happened to me up there and… "

"It's alright Anakin." Linmar smiled, assuming he'd been referring to the lose comrades.  
"It's not alright" He retorted darkly.  
"Look, we lost some good people, I know. The mission was a failure, and you feel almost sick when they praise you, but you _did_ do an amazing job out there. Just imagine, if we'd been successful and that Crawler detonated in the base, I…" She paused, the unsettling thought that they could all be died.

"No, no. That's not it." Anakin said dismissively.

Linmar hadn't heard him, because another thought had filled her mind, gut wrenching and absolutely awful. The concern overtook her expression and Anakin was bitterly aware of it. "What is it?" Anakin asked begrudgingly, not sure he even wanted to know.

"Something not right about this."

"What's not right?"

"Any of it Anakin! I've seen something like this before, you wouldn't have noticed, but Beckett's acting strange for one."

"That's not normal?"

"No, it's not! But that's not all that's got me worried, think about this. Why would that pilot try and ram us if the Crawler was already rigged?"

"Maybe the Hutts didn't tell them?" Anakin suggested, though not entirely convinced of that himself.

"Even if it were the case, why wouldn't their spy just shoot the fighter down to ensure the plan goes ahead? That explosion would have wiped us out! Completely! This place would be a smoking crater."

"That pilot? He's obviously not a spy then." Anakin reasoned.

"He's a damn spy alright, he already admitted to it! He had that fighter locked down, but let the skrog go!" She barked, the fear of what this could mean was mounting and it made her heart pound.

"What?" Anakin exclaimed, Linmar was right it didn't add up.  
"It's happening all over again, I know it!"

Without warned a surge of blaster fire came from the command center. Screams echoed from inside, the windows shattered as Beckett's lacerated corpse plummeted to the ground near them. Linmar ran over to him, his arms had been sliced off and cauterized, she knew the weapon that did this, a lightsaber.

"Retreated!" She screamed. "It's a Jedi!"

The entire front bulkhead of the command centre burst forth like an invisible detonation. Darth Maul, the mysterious pilot, stepped out into view at the edge of the wrecked room, his double-ended saber ablaze. " _Skywalker_!" Maul roared, his voice quaked the underground cavern. Disturbed boulders fell from the ceiling, crushing resistance fighters.

Linmar, Anakin and a few others smart enough to leave, sprinted to the speeders for a quick escape. The rest opened up fire on Maul, a terrible mistake they wouldn't lived long enough to regret. His unnatural reflexes allowed him deflect most blasts back at their shooters with his lightsaber.  
Anakin mounted the closest speeder bike, Linmar hopped on the back and they sped down the shaft. Powerful bolts of lightning struck several fights just behind them, charred corpses thud to the ground. Anakin followed the tunnels out into the dunes, the gunfire and screams faded away behind them. He made the decision to head toward Anchorhead, if this Jedi were after him they may want to attack his home, if they hadn't already.

The _Irmada_ left hyperspeed and entered orbit of Tatooine. "Prime all weapons and raise shields, I want us ready for a fight!" Ordered Keabret.

" _Captain, Hutt fighters are headed for us from the planet, and corvette from the far side._ " Said one of the bridge crew.

"Confirmed. Master Jedis, you've got less than an hour before I have to bug out, and that's assuming I can stall the Hutts. May the Force be with you." She said over commlink, the Jedi were already in the hanger ready to launch.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan head down to Tatooine, Anakin's presence had grown abundantly noticeable. "They boy must be in distress, I can sense him already Master Qui-Gon."

"As can I, we must hurry." Qui-Gon agreed, they pushed on to the outskirts of Anchorhead, skilled in the Force enough to roughly pinpoint Anakin's location.

"Qui-Gon, have you encountered a Sith before?" Obi-Wan asked. The two had been friends since Obi-Wan joined the Order, and in that time, he'd only now considered the question.

Qui-Gon detected a hint of anxiousness that another might never have. "I haven't, however the Sith were defeated before and I'm confident they will be again."

"You almost sound proud Master Qui-Gon, how unbecoming of a Jedi." Joked Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon smiled, glad to have an old friend with him.

"Levity is good old friend, but remember the Code and we will triumph as we have always." 

Linmar and Anakin stopped outside his family's farm, it seemed undamaged, but that didn't relieve Anakin's worry for Owen's safety. "Owen!" He leaped from the speeder and dashed frantically down the steps inside. Linmar following close behind, her weapon at the ready.

"It was a mistake to come here Anakin!" She warned. "The Jedi are ruthless, you're only putting your brother in danger."

Anakin ignored her and continued to the dining area, to his relief Owen sat there nursing a bottle of alcohol, unharmed. Anakin had been conflicted, despite his brothers cowardice he still cared for him, maybe he could convince him to leave.

"Owen! Thank the Force your alive." Anakin let out a sigh of relief.

"No thanks to you!" Slurred Owen, he was intoxicated and taking another gulp from his bottle. "The Hutts will kill me next harvest." His eyes were sore and bloodshot from crying.

"No they won't, we're taking you out of here." Anakin assured him.

"Just leave me alone." Owen whimpered. It made Anakin feel a sense of regret for coming after all.

"Just grab him Anakin, we have to go!" Linmar snapped, eyeing her surroundings, she was on edge.

"Come on Owen!" Anakin tried to help him up.

"No!" He fought against Anakin sluggishly and pathetic. "I can't leave them!"

"Damn it Owen, you're pathetic!" Anakin spat venomously. "If you stay here the Jedi will kill you!"

"I don't care!" Owen sobbed. "I'm gunna die anyway!" When Anakin left, he began to accept his fate and the alcohol wasn't helping.

Anakin's intense hatred bubbled to the surface, he slammed a fist into the ungrateful womp-rat! He'd come to save his worthless life and he spat it back in his face, the gall.

The engine roar of a ship came from above as it swung round for landing. Linmar rushed over to the table, pushed Owen away and kicked the table over to use for cover. "Weapons ready!" She ordered, and pulled Anakin behind cover, they both took aim at the stairs.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon disembarked from their craft. "I can feel him Master Qui-Gon, he has to be here."

"I sense him too, but not the Sith. In fact, I see no evidence of a struggle." Qui-Gon sounded puzzled, he'd expected to encounter them once they landed.

"Perhaps we've beaten them to Skywalker." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Remain mindful Obi-Wan, the Sith might still come." Qui-Gon took lead as they approached the farm.

"What's taking him so long?" Anakin whispered through gritted teeth, wiping sweat away from him face.

"Shhh!" Linmar placed a finger on her lips, then jerking her head at the entrance. "Focus" She hissed in a hushed voice. Footsteps came from the stairs before Qui-Gon finally came into view, blasts erupted from their weapons. One blast grazing Qui-Gon's waist, the other pierced his shoulder and knocking him back.

Qui-Gon pulled the blasters from their hands as he slumped against the wall. Anakin and Linmar ducked behind the barricade, Obi-Wan stepped in front of his friend, brandishing his ignited lightsaber.  
"Wait!" Qui-Gon called desperately, his hand clasped on the smoking wound, trying to mask the pain. Linmar stood up from the makeshift barricade with an armed thermal detonator.  
"Move a muscle and I'll blow it." She threatened. "Now tell me who you are and why you're trying to kill us!"

"Kill you? You fired at us." Obi-Wan questioned calmly.

"The Zabrak pilot that slaughtered everyone!" Linmar yelled hatefully. "Don't act like you don't know, I know what a lightsaber looks like!"

Qui-Gon had mustered the Force to partially heal his wound and stood up beside Obi-Wan. "We mean you no harm. If you've met another Force user, I assure you they are no Jedi."

"Why don't we put our weapons away?" Obi-Wan suggested, whilst deactivating his saber in good faith. Linmar pondered for a moment before deactivating her detonator as well. She supposed that they seemed more reasonable than Maul, but she remained largely skeptical this would end well.

"What do you want from us?" Anakin demanded, rising from the flipped table to meet the Jedi's gaze.

"You must be Anakin Skywalker." Qui-Gon said, bowing slightly in respect, winching as he did. "We're here on behalf of the Jedi Council, to take you to the temple on Coruscant."

"Why?" He suspected he already knew, but needed to hear it.

"You have a strong connection to the Force, even now we sense it." Obi-Wan answered. "With proper training you could become a Jedi Knight and help us protect the Republic."

Linmar's defensive stance faded slightly at the revelation. "You have the Force?"

"Back in the T-47, I think I saw the future. That fighter rammed us and exploded, that's how I dodged it."

"Visions are rare. One so powerful it prevented your death..." Qui-Gon interjected, he sounded awed.

"Few Jedi Masters can manage such a feat and we have years of experience." Obi-Wan added. "But you, I have seen nothing like it. You disturbed the Force throughout the galaxy. That's why the Sith are here, and why you must leave with us."

"Leave Tatooine?" A perplexing concept he hadn't considered, and to become a Jedi. With that power he could save his home from the Hutts.

"Do it Skywalker, what have you got to lose at this point?" Linmar seemed overly receptive to the idea and Qui-Gon narrowed his gaze on her.

"To join the Jedi Order is a great honour." said Obi-Wan.

"Alright." Anakin agreed, clearing his throat "I guess I could give it a try."

"Don't take this lightly young one, the Order is a lifelong obligation." Obi-Wan added.

Anakin looked around his home, the prospect of leaving it invoked a sense dread, but also relief, a feeling that surprised him. Then he saw Owen still huddled in the corner, he vexation for him spawning thoughts of harm coming to his brother. "There's nothing here for me anyway." Owen could stay here a die for all he cared.

Owen stumbled to his feet, still drunk he slurred. "What about me Anakin, I'm family!" Anakin ignored his plees. "They don't care about you, but I do!" Owen insisted.

"Figures." Linmar whispered. Obi-Wan also considered Owen for a moment, feeling some small pity for him, but ultimately left the broken man to his sorrows.

Qui-Gon stopped Linmar while Anakin boarded the ship and Obi-Wan looked back from the ramp outside of earshot. "I'm certain I recognise you." Qui-Gon said.

"Can't say I know what you're talking about Master Jedi, we don't see much of you lot this side of the galaxy." She mocked.

"This will be your only Warning, don't interfere with the boys training."

"I have no intention of interfering!" She spat back.

"Then why are you here?" Qui-Gon enquire politely.

Before she could reply Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan. "I sense it too." Obi-Wan yelled, they both sensed a powerful Force user approaching.

"What is it?" Linmar asked, but was ignored. Qui-Gon looked out to the heat waves on the horizon, a silhouette rushing toward them.

"It's the Sith! Quickly, we must leave!" Qui-Gon bellowed.

"It'll take a moment to start up the engines Master Qui-Gon!"

"I'll hold them off, leave as soon as possible." Qui-Gon ordered, taking out his saber and preparing to fight, wincing as his wound stretched. Linmar boarded the ship, she knew she'd only get in the way.

" _Keabret to Master Qui-Gon_!" The commlink sounded. " _We've engaged Hutt corvettes, we're running out of time._ "

"We read you captain." Obi-Wan responded, then looked to Anakin. "Young Skywalker, pilot this vessel to the orbiting Republic cruiser as soon as the engines are online, I'll man the weapons."

"On it!" Anakin took the pilot's seat.

Maul launched himself off the speeder, his lightsaber activated he fell from the sky at Qui-Gon. He tried to deflect the blow, but as the blades clashed the impact was so forceful Qui-Gon was pushed back, leaving groves in the sand.

Maul was reckless and unrelenting in his barrage of lashes, unaware Qui-Gon had allowed him to advance, feeding into Maul's arrogance and carelessness. Qui-Gon spotted an opening and lunged, stabbing his saber into the Sith's shoulder. The burning tip pierced Maul's flesh before he could bat the blade away.

Maul back off cautiously. "Give Skywalker to me, now!" He grunted.

"I will not let you take him Sith." Qui-Gon sounded assured, he took up his defensive posture again.

Darth Maul thumped his burn and roared. "Get out of my way!" Then broke into a charge that took Qui-Gon by surprise. Believing he saw another opening, Qui-Gon decided to strike, he swung his green saber in an upward slash. Maul fell into a slide, missing the blade by inches, getting to his feet behind Qui-Gon. Maul could strike, and like a whip he swung the saber through Qui-Gon's waist. Screams of agony rung in Maul's ears, filling him with ecstacy while Qui-Gon collapsed on the sand. Maul gawked at his dismembered victim, a sick pleasure flooded him, but the joy was cut short when a gust of hot air hit his back, Skywalker was getting away.

"No!" Maul cried, and spun to face them. He thrust an arm out and glutched the craft in his grip, willing the Force to hold it in place. Obi-Wan turned the hull mounted turret onto the Sith, unleashing a flurry of energy bolts that slammed around him, kicking up sand and knocking Maul back across the dunes breaking his hold on the ship.

Hutt fighters opened fire on their ship as it broke the atmosphere, Anakin's skilled piloting aided in avoiding the majority of impacts. Obi-Wan picked off enemy ships within weapons range.

" _Two Hutt vessels entering the system captain_." A crewman stated, two Hutt corvettes left hyperspeed practically on top of the _Irmada_.

"Damn it" Keabret cursed. The corvettes opened up their main guns on the _Irmada_ , battering her shields heavily. "Are the Jedi abroad yet?"

" _Yes Ma'am_!"

"Then get us out of here!" She demanded. The _Irmada_ suffering moderate damage before reaching hyperspeed. 

"There is no death there is the Force." Qui-Gon muttered, taking his last few staggered breaths. Maul's boot stomped on his wrist, he failed to stifle a yelp. "There is no death there is the Force!" He breathed again. Maul bend down slowly, the pressure from his boot agony. He yanked up the lightsaber from Qui-Gon's dying grip and holstered it as a trophy.

Maul gripped Qui-Gon's hair and retched his head upward. "Skywalker was mine!" He barked, so enraged he trembled as he spoke. "You shouldn't have interfered!" Maul hammering Qui-Gon's skull into the ground until it cracked under the assault.


	3. Chapter 3: Turmoil on Coruscant

Chapter Three

Turmoil on Coruscant 

Zyras E'ron, Senator of Mirial peered out of her office window, observing the mass of traffic flying threw Coruscant's towering structures. Noting her reflection when the passing vehicles blocked out the sunset, she wore a regal, red robe trimmed with gold. She thought it clashed with her green skin, but this was hardly the time to dwell on frivolous things. "Where's Palpatine?" She wondered aloud.

"He told me he'd be here soon." Said another Senator. Zyras' office was packed with Senators from across the Republic, a significant portion were Mirialan like her. Her species had colonized many planets before the Republic was established and had a strong sense of solidarity among their own. The rest who waited alongside them, a multitude of the united Republic races.

"This is the third meeting he's been late to, what's he playing at!" Zyras said annoyed and turning to face the gathering. Amongst them; Senator Tachi who represented Mustafar, Coab Jaxx of Balmorra. Even Nute Gunray of Cato Neimoidia, many were surprised by his support of clone rights.  
"I am sure he is almost here Lady E'ron." Gunray said, he's voice odd and slimy.

"By the Force." She sighed. "I could wring his neck!"

Only moments later the gathering parted, allowing an old man with wispy, thinning gray hair into the office, he wore a cheery smile and gave a curtly bow. He'd finally arrived, the Senator of Corellia Sheev Palpatine. "My sincerest apologies Senator E'ron." He began, but before he could explain his lateness, Zyras railed on him.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Sheev! Twenty minutes! In just twenty minutes, we have to lay out our case, again." She fumed. "And here you are, late _again_!"

"But Zyras my dear, please…"  
"No buts, I am done with these excuses! This is the third time Sheev, I've just about had enough of your empty allegiance to our cause." She was understandably irritated.

"Perhaps!" He interrupted politely, but sternly. "If you'd allow me to explain?"

"Alright, but it better be good." Zyras relented.

"While I realise my support has been rather hollow of late, with the Republic still receive goods from Corellia and what not. I'm confident that I can persuade the Chancellor to rethink his stance on clone rights." Zyras raised an eyebrow curiously. "Corellia now stands united." He said with a slight chuckle, as though he were as surprised as those around him.

"Is that so!" Zyras laughed slightly. "Well then, I'll allow you to take the lead in our discussions today."

"Thank you Lady E'ron." He said. She gave him a weak bow in return, though she wouldn't dare say it to the others, she was dubious this summons would turn out any different to the rest. If she had anything new to say, she wouldn't give Palpatine the time of day with his vague promises.  
Ignore and scoffed at, the _Coalition For The Emancipation Of The Clone Workforce_ was a laughing stock among the Senate as a collective whole. Zyras had been the first to speak out when cloning was first perfected, many Senators flocked to her over the years compelled by reason and compassion, and still their pleas are ignored.  
Once the right hand of Chancellor Valorum, Palpatine eventually took their side, a move that stunned everyone. Corella had the largest clone workforce in the Republic and their Senator now spoke out against the practice. Shock wore off quickly however, Palpatine's status and powerful charisma had certainly helped increase their numbers initially, but it seemed he was only able to provide morale support. He'd given the impression he was struggling to convince his homeworld to unite in opposition, until now.

"Haha, glad to see you finally came through for us Sheev! I'll be honest, I was started to doubt your conviction. Smooth talking only gets us so far you know." Said Jaxx, she took Palpatine's hand in for a shake.

"We must all do our part." He smiled in return, wholly unoffended by her comment.

"Senator Palpatine, I'm sure we're all very interested to hear what support Corellia brings? Sanctions perhaps? A blockade?" Gunray inquired, a choir of agreement rang out from the other Senators.

Palpatine tapped his index finger against the side of his nose to indicated he wasn't going to tell, and a cheeky grin playing at his mouth. "All in good time Gunray. But I promise you all, no one will think we're a joke after this evenings _discussions_."

"You cheeky Nerf herder!" Tachi chortled, even Zyras let a smile slip.

"Alright everyone!" Zyras called. "Let's get in there, save the commendations for when Sheev delivers."

The Senate chamber was a massive colosseum like room, large enough to support representatives from across the Republic, as well as mid-rim planets looking to join. Each representative had a hover-platform that would allow them movement to the center plinth to address the entire collective.

It had taken little convincing on Zyras part to insure they could speak first. She suspected Valorum had only relented in order to get, what he considered an irritation over with as soon as possible. So once all parties were in attendance and chatter settled, Valorum addressed the Senate. "Evening everyone! Reluctantly I have agreed to allow the _Coalition For The Emancipation Of The Clone Workforce..._ " He said the name with blatant disdain. "To voice their _objections_ , before any other discussions take place. Senator E'ron, if you could please get this over with, as we have more important announcements to make."  
Some laughter bellowed in the hall at his snide jab.

"Thank you Chancellor. Senator Palpatine of Corellia will be talking for us tonight." Her voice oozed pleasure, knowing Valorum would feel personally betrayed.

Palpatine's platform moved to take the place of Valorum's at the center of the colosseum. "Hello all! I do not relish the task laid out before me, many of you are my friends, and it pains me to see us fight. However, I am convinced that the Republic has lost its way." Murmurs echoed the chamber of no particular leaning while Palpatine paused a moment. "As I'm sure all of you are aware, the Jedi Order has become scarce of late, this worries me as it worries us all. But should we give up on our values out of fear? No I say!" Cheers of agreement came from pockets in the audience as Palpatine allowed the words to sink in. "A clone is indistinguishable from it's naturally born counterpart, our scientists have proven this. Not to mention the cases of clones that escaped their captors, leading normally functioning lives and so on. All evidence has already been presented and yet we stand divided. I'm not here to say anymore on the issue as I believe the time for words are over!" Worried voices echoed, it almost sounded like a declaration of war. Palpatine smiled sweetly, savouring the moments of tension. "So, it is with a heavy heart, that I, the legal representative of Corellia must enact a military trade embargo with _all_ worlds that support clone enslavement."  
And like a snap of the fingers they all erupted into roars of outrage. Valorum shot to his feet, panic filled his face. "Silence!" He yelled into the comm. "Siiiilence!" His domineering voice filled the chamber, bringing the shouts to murmurs. Before he could stop Palpatine from continuing, the old man began to speak again with renewed vigor.

"Furthermore! The prototype Star Destroyers will, from this point onward be withdrawn from unsupportive Republic worlds. _And…_ " He said, wagging his finger in the air. "Hutt and non-Hutt skirmishes, should any be currently taking place. They will return _immediately_ to Corellia or Coalition worlds. As of twenty-five minutes ago all of our ships have returned or begun returning to our space. Should..." The cries filled the chamber again, but Valorum silenced no one, his old wrinkled face pale white and horror struck. Palpatine raised his voice to speak over the crowd. "Should anyone seek Corellian aid, they are welcome to join the Coalition and support clone freedom! We no longer consent to the protection of slavers! Thank you." With that his speech was concluded, the noose set around the Republic's neck.

Valorum's platform took center stage as Palpatine's moved away, the Senate settled slightly as he went. "Thank you Senator. Onto more important matters, I am pleased to announce…" Valorum croaked meekly and dejected. "The Hutt Cartel has been given seats in our great Republic." He lowered his head defeatedly, the crowd ignited once more.

" _Resign! Resign! Resign!_ " They demanded in unison, over and over again.

The evenings discussions were completely derailed, Valorum had left the chamber to a volley of abuse. Well over half the mid-rim world representatives outright left, some of these worlds were under threat of the Cartel, and had sought Republic protection. The Coalition members were ecstatic, this couldn't have worked out better. They left the Senate cheering, Palpatine and Zyras ahead of the crowd, smiling brightly as they all head to Zyras office for celebratory drinks.

Valorum caught up with them in the corridor and approached Palpatine. "I can't believe you've done this Sheev." He said glumbly, his face flushed.

"Finis…" Palpatine whispered, he almost sounded remorseful for his actions, despite them being justified.

Gunray coughted to cut the awkward moment. "Apologies Chancellor Valorum, we shall leave you to discuss privately with the Senator." Palpatine's comrades gave him reassuring half smiles, and left him with Valorum.

"We can talk later." Zyras called back to Palpatine.

"You've ruined me." Valorum trembled, trying to hold back tears. "I thought we were friends?"

"Of course we're friends Finis, I begged you to reconsider. I held back on this as long as I could, but you refused to see reason." Palpatine assured him.

"I can't… I'll never be able to show my face in politics again. My career is over!" He whimpered, tears swelling in his eyes. Palpatine opened his arms inviting him into a hug, Valorum took it without hesitation.

"I'm sorry Finis, truly I am. For what it's worth, you're always welcome on Corellia." Though his words sounded compassionate, a twitchy smirk tugged at his face as they embraced, he relished the man's suffering.

The Republic ship _Irmada_ dropped out of hyperspace above Coruscant, it's Ion engines flickered as they failed to initialise, a plasma fire flashed from one of the weapon ports. The lowest detachable module had lost full power and was exposed to vacuum due to a hull breach. "I want a full damage report as soon as possible Lieutenant." Keabret demanded.

" _Yes Ma'am_."

"Michaels, the bridge is yours." She sighed. "I've got my own reports to make as well." Keabret left her command chair and head for her quarters, she passed by Obi-Wan who stood unusually still and staring out at the planet. "I'm sorry for your lose Jedi. Your friend seemed like a worthy man, I hope the kid was worth it."

"Thank you Captain, I hope so as well." He replied, stoically. "My companions and I will be taking our leave."

"Maybe we'll meet again sometime." She offered, Obi-Wan merely nodded.

He still dwelled on Qui-Gon's passing, how he'd lost control in the end. Obi-Wan felt it all as they escaped Tatooine, it was like nothing he'd experienced before. He always imagined Qui-Gon as a pillar of what the Jedi stood for, his stoic wisdom was something to strive toward during his own trails. And yet, at the time of his passing the dread and panic ebbed from him with such ferocity, Obi-Wan had no doubt his death perpetuated to the deepest corners of their galaxy. But why? The code was clear:  
 _There is no emotion, there is peace.  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
There is no death, there is the Force._

" _There is no death, there is the Force._ " Obi-Wan whispered as he left the bridge to meet Anakin and his companion. The last verse, if it were true then why could he not sense his friend anymore? Why was he so fearful on the cusp of death? He thought the Jedi knew that death wasn't the end, could they be wrong? Wouldn't that make them ignorant? These questions taunted him and tore apart his peace.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan called once he'd arrived in the hanger. "We've arrived, we can take a transport down to the Temple where you'll meet with some of the Council. Linmar was it? You may accompany Skywalker, should he wish it."

"It'll be nice to see a familiar face." Anakin said, smiling at her.  
Although she had plans of her own, the events on Tatooine had been stressful. She and Anakin looked battered and dishevelled, so the temple would be a nice chance to clean up and relax. "Not like I have anywhere to be anyway." She laughed.

Their footsteps echoed around the grand hall, Anakin and Linmar were taken back by the scale of the Temple. "How big is this place?" Anakin asked.

"Quite big, we train many force users here." Obi-Wan called from up head.

"How many?" Inquired Anakin, jogging to catch up.

"Just under a couple thousand I believe. I'd be happy to discuss more later, but we must go to the Council chambers first."

"Yeah, sure." Anakin said distantly, still looking around in amazement.  
Anakin was told he must address the Council alone, this wasn't strictly required but Obi-Wan had to speak with Linmar in private. Anakin entered nervously and weary, Yoda and Mace sat in there respective seats. In the corner of the room another Jedi, Padme Amidala, she wore the robes and armour of her rank Jedi Knight, she stood still and quiet as a guardian.

"Hello…" Anakin started, waving meekly.

The two masters considered him for a moment. "Anakin Skywalker, good it is to see you unharmed." Yoda sounded pleased. "Take a seat, food we have also provided." He indicated to a chair facing him and Mace.

"Um... Thank you."  
"We don't normally train Jedi as old as you." Mace admitted. "But we've come to a consensus, that for the time being we should dispense with normality. But only to a small degree you understand."

"An old enemy, shown themselves they have." Yoda continued. " A threat to us all they are…"

"Rogue Jedi?" Anakin interrupted, Mace and Yoda shared a slight worried look.

"They call themselves the Sith, they don't follow the Jedi teachings." Mace corrected Anakin, he couldn't allow him to think Jedi would turn away from the teachings.

"Hmm, seen them I suspect you have?" Yoda asked.

"Yeah, on Tatooine. We thought he was a Jedi at first, but the Qui-Gon said he wasn't." Anakin told them, he winced as a wave of uncertainty washed over him, they'd left him alone and who knows what could have happened.

Yoda took note of his expression. "Dwell on such things you mustn't, Jedi must control their emotion. Qui-Gon was a great Jedi and we will miss him."  
"Miss him? He died?"

"Even here we sensed his passing, I suspect Obi-Wan felt it as well. I'm sure he didn't want to worry you young Skywalker." Said Mace, but he was surprised Obi-Wan had said nothing.  
"Did he die because of us?" Anakin asked worriedly. He'd shot him back at the moisture farm and he felt guilty. Mace looked as alarmed as Anakin felt.

"Sith killed Qui-Gon, you did not." Yoda assured calmly. Anakin had jumped to his feet and Padme had reached for her lightsaber. Mace gestured for her to stand down, but she kept a firm grip regardless.  
"But I shot him!" Anakin cried, he shook slightly.

"Death is not the end Skywalker, one with the Force Master Qui-Gon is." Yoda tried to explain in an attempt to ease the tension and Anakin's conscience.

"What does that mean?" Anakin was not reassured by this seemingly vague statement.

"Visualise the Force as a river." Mace said. "It flows through our universe, ebbing, thrashing. It erodes and replenishes as a river erodes a bank, and replenishes life that lives inside and around it. Like a bucket can manipulate the water in a river, so can we manipulate the Force. Do you understand?"

"I suppose..." Anakin still looked rather perplexed.

"Master Qui-Gon like the fish, swims the river. Washed away is the body after death, but the essence, it becomes part of the river." Yoda added.

"Qui-Gon's like a dead fish?" Anakin asked stupidly, regretting it almost immediately as Padme chuckled from the corner.

"My apologies Master Yoda, I didn't mean to offend." Padme said, straightening up again.

Yoda smiled. "Do not be sorry. Understandable tragedy is, but to dwell on negative emotion leads to the Dark Side. Laughter is the light that brightens the dark."

"What's the Darkside?" Anakin inquired.

"Hatred, anger, tragedy, sorrow, lust. These all lead to the darkside, and the Sith draw their strength from it." Mace explained. "We train our students to control these feeling, to avoid the temptations. Obi-Wan can explain it in more depth."

"No more question." Yoda insisted. "Padme, tired young Skywalker must be. Show him to sleeping quarters."

"Of course Master Yoda." She agreed with a bow.

Obi-Wan had left Anakin to face the council alone, he wanted to speak with Linmar privately. She'd been the last to interact with Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan needed to hear what he said to her. The two of them slipped into an empty meditation room, she'd reluctantly agreed to his request, in spite of her distrust of the Jedi. She remained cautions keeping a tight grip on her blaster pistol, she thought Obi-Wan seemed erratic.

"Alright, we're alone. What did you want to talk about?" She demanded, wanting this uncomfortable situation to be over as quickly as it had been sprung on her.

"I know Qui-Gon spoke to you before we left him behind, I want to know what that entailed." He said, suppressing his distress as best he could.

"That's none of your business."

"I have to know what Qui-Gon said!" He insisted

"Forget it!"

Obi-Wan waved his hand, summoning the Force to persuade her. Linmar winched and pressed her palm against her temple, she resisted his attempts to force the truth. With her free hand she pulled out the pistol and pointed it at him.

"Your mind tricks wont work on me!" She hissed through gritted teeth. They stood silently for a moment, her pistol lazily pointed at him, the strain to resist a mind trick was intense.

"My apologies." Obi-Wan whispered, he was ashamed.

"If we were anywhere, else you'd already be dead for that."

"I shouldn't have done that, it's not the Jedi way." He felt like a fool, a lapse in judgement he should never of succumb to.

Linmar kept her pistol aimed. She was sure he'd stop her before she could even pulled the trigger. "He told me not to get in Anakin's way, let him become a Jedi, so I guess he recognised me."

"Recognised you? And who are you?"

"I didn't confirm his suspicious, and I'm definitely not tell you." She backed away to leave. "He threatened me, I said I wasn't going to get in the way. Then that psychotic Jedi came along, that's all."

"There wasn't anything else?"

"No, the next time you try and mess with my head, I'll kill you." She swore, then ran off in search of Anakin, holstering her pistol.

Exasperated and ashamed Obi-Wan took calming breaths, it was forbidden for the Jedi to manipulate other for their own personal gain. He sat on the cold tile floor and closed his eyes. Reaching out from himself with the force, hoping a vision of Qui-Gon might come to him, stories of spectres made from a concentration of the Force often circulated the Order. Obi-Wan never put much stock in rumours, but if Qui-Gon had truly become one with the Force, perhaps he'd appear and illuminate an old friend whose faith was waning. "Please Qui-Gon." He begged in a hushed whisper. But nothing happened, he remained still, quiet and alone.

"Get your hand off me whelp!" Yelled Bail Organa as he muscled his was past security and into Palpatine's office. "Senator Palpatine! I want a word with you!"

"Ah come in! Senator Organa of Alderaan isn't it?" Palpatine responded, looking up from the data pad on his desk.

"King Organa!"

"Of course, and what brings you here?"

"You know damn well why I'm here Palpatine!" Bail spat. "I need those Star Destroyers back, and I need them now!"

"I see." Palpatine smiled. "You want to join the Coalition?"

"Absolutely not!" He shouted, slamming his fists on the desk, Palpatine didn't flinch. "The Hutt's are at our doorstep Palpatine, and you know it!"

"Yes, quite unfortunate really. But there's nothing I can do, Corellia has spoken." Palpatine assured him.

"Hypocrite! Your clone workforce is as big as ours!"

"True, but also a misrepresentation of our situations. Our clones only make up fifty percent of our total workforce, yours make up its entirety. Not to mention I've been working to implement improvements in working conditions. You are light years behind us, I'm afraid."

"We've made concessions." Organa insisted desperately.

"Token concessions to sweeten the deal with the Republic, concessions that didn't help your application, if I remember correctly. You know the Republic won't tolerate a monarchy."

"I will not surrender my royal status."

"Naturally, but will you support clone freedom? Or what about actually freeing them?" Palpatine asked.

"You know we can't, our economy would collapse overnight!" Organa's voice was becoming shrill.

"Well, you've had plenty of opportunities to slowly work out that problem. Maybe you should start now?"

"The Hutts could invade any day now!"

"Then might I suggest you clone more soldiers to fend of the Hutts, should they decide they like your economy as much as the Republic does." Palpatine smirk devilishly. "Or perhaps commission a few Jedi to come save you. I'll even write you a recommendation if you'd like."

Organa straighten up, his arms fell to his side and his face expressionless. "Please..." He whispered.

"I'll write it now then." Palpatine grinned broadly, blatantly aware the plea was for military aid. Organa backed away sullenly and left feeling defeated. He wouldn't say no to Jedi aid, but highly doubted they would come. Even if they did, what good would they be against a Hutt invasion.

Mid-rim representatives were given small cubicles to conduct their business while on Coruscant, once Bail Organa reached his, he slumped back in his chair. "Priority message to Alderaan advisor board." He said to the holoterminal.

" _Majesty? To what do we owe this unexpected transmission._ " Said one of his advisors.

"Are they really gone?" Organa asked sullenly.

" _The Corellian ships? I'm afraid so._ "

"By the Force." He sighed, he pressed his palms tightly to his eyes.  
" _What's our next move?_ "

"Triple clone soldier production." Organa said. "I'll be returning to Alderaan in a few days. If the Hutts come, we need to be ready."

" _Yes my King._ "

Padme's long robe bellowed as she lead Anakin through the temple, they passed large training rooms, full of Jedi engaged in saber combat and practice Force manipulation. He'd stopped to watch one young girl, he supposed she was about fifthteen, levitating an enormous metal cube twice her height. Seemingly effortlessly, she thrust it around and rotated it in whatever direction she was ordered to by the Master in charge of her training.  
"Anakin Skywalker, this way please." Padme called from ahead. "I'm confident your training will begin soon enough."

"Whose training me?"  
"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi of course. He was trained by Master Yoda, and has become quite the accomplished Jedi, you're lucky to have him. "  
"If you say so, did he teach you too?"  
"No, I was training by Master Mace Windu." She sounded slightly prideful and smiled when she recalled her training. "I'd like to think he was a wise teacher, but he was the only one to oversee my training."

"Is that normal?"

"Yes."  
"Fair enough, I'll let you know how Obi-Wan works out." He said jokingly.  
"I'd be glad to hear your thoughts." They stopped at a small room, the sleeping quarters they'd assigned Anakin to. "Normally multiple students are assigned to one large room, but given your age it was decided you'd share with someone older. Baro Klav volunteered to share with you, he's already a Jedi Knight. I hope your stay with him is illuminating and supportive."

"Thanks. It's Padme right? Maybe we'll see each other around."

"It's likely Anakin Skywalker, have a good night." She said, then took her leave.

Anakin entered his new abode, it was plain and sparsely furnished, bigger than he expected, a lot bigger. Surprisingly it felt warm and inviting. He wondered how this was only meant for two people, his old room was tiny in comparison.  
By the next morning Anakin had met the man he was sharing his room with and thought he seemed nice enough, even if he seemed fairly distant. He'd brought Anakin fresh training robes. Baro assured him Obi-Wan would likely come for him early in the morning to begin training immediately.

Anakin shifted and fidgeted in his Padawan robes, he found them itchy and heavy, nothing like his pilot suit which was designed for comfort.

"Stop fidgeting Anakin." Obi-Wan instructed politely. They both sat cross legged in a small meditation room.

"I can't help it, these clothes are itchy and I'm pretty sure my legs gone numb." Anakin whispered frustratedly. "Why are we even doing this?"

"I thought that might be obvious. Why do you think were doing this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To… use the Force?" He replied unsure.

"Yes and no. Before someone can use the Force, he or she must first drown out distraction." Obi-Wan explained. "When you no longer feel itchy, heavy or numb, only then can you truly access the Force like a Jedi can."

"Right, right. If I can ignore these irritations then I can stay focused in a fight or something. I guess it's the same as flying."

"Exactly. All Padawan must do it, even you."

"Isn't there an easier way of doing this?" Anakin asked sounding exasperated already.

"Not that I'm aware of. It helps me to think of a grassy meadow when I meditate, perhaps you should try the same."

"I've never seen a meadow." Anakin said, Tatooine was a glorified wasteland after all. Obi-Wan pitied him, he couldn't imagine living on world and never seeing foliage.

"Oh, I didn't realise, Tatooine must have been a difficult place to like."

"I don't know, it's all I've know."

"In that case, think of something peaceful, something that calms you down or something fun perhaps."

"I think I can do that." Anakin smiled at the thought of flying through Beggar's Canyon.

"Don't forget your breathing." Obi-Wan added.

"Yeah."

"Yes Master Kenobi." He corrected.  
"Yes Master Kenobi." Anakin said sarcastically, he was half joking, half resentful. It made Obi-Wan break into a light chuckle.

"You remind me of an old student of mine." Obi-Wan smiled, thinking of a young boy who too was dismissive of authority, but also eager to learn.

"Oh yeah, who's that?" Anakin asked curiously.

"His name was Dooku. A lot younger than you when I trained him. He was eager and brash, but determined to prove he was a great Jedi. We all thought he would be, even Master Windu took a liking to him."

"What's he doing now?"

"He… met an unfortunate end, his body was never recovered." Obi-Wan whispered, an unpleasant memory he'd rather not discuss.

"Sorry, I…" Anakin stuttered.

"Don't be, there is no death, only the Force." Obi-Wan told him, even though he suspected that was a lie.

"Yoda said something about that."

"Enough distraction, we should be meditating." He said evasively.

Anakin had closed his eyes and thought about flying the dunes and raveens of Tatooine. His T-16 rushed through the hot air, he weaved around corners and rocky pillars, performed difficult maneuvers with easy. Slowly the irritations of the waking world slipped of him like a silk sheet and he was deep in day dream.

He flew for what seemed like hours, the dual suns setting below the horizon. " _Anakin, it's Owen. Fathe... nts to know where you've gotte…. the Hutt's are coming!_ " The voice seemed to echo all around, and then blood curdling screams filled his ears. He couldn't determine who's they were but fear gripped him at how recognisable they seemed.  
"Not again!" He cried, desperate to get his blaster pistol, this time retching open the compartment. "Not this time, I'll blow that slugs head off!"

A sudden explosion erupted in front of him, where his home was and he screamed. Pulling up sharply, the cockpit shook violently from the explosion. He kept raising skyward, breathing heavily and panicking, flying so high attempting to avoid the mushroom cloud. Eventually he broke threw the atmosphere. In the frozen vacuum of space, orbiting his homeworld were enormous ships, near a hundred or so. Like colossal white arrows pointing at their target. He'd seen them once before on the holonet, Corellian prototype Star Destroyers.

Tens of hundreds of fighters shot passed his ship, some so close they almost hit him. Every vessel opened fire on the planet below like a green hailstorm, the fighters still advanced on the Corellian fleet. The Star Destroyers released their own fighters to meet them, he didn't recognised the pattern of fighter, a cockpit between two hexagonal plates.

Almost half the fighters were annihilated as he sat there helpless, until the scene and his cockpit whisked away like a smoke cloud. Now he stood on the bridge of a Star Destroyer, the planet he believed was Tatooine was actually Coruscant, hundreds of hulked ships orbited the city-planet.

Looking out the view port was a black cloaked figure and Anakin edge closer toward him. Striding passed Anakin an officer in a grey uniform holding a data pad, he approached the cloaked figure, Anakin frozen in place.  
" _Lord Vader, reports from the planet._ " The officer said.

The cloaked figure turned, a black gloss helmet covered his face and he towered over the officer. He reached out for the pad slowly and with a wheezy, deep breath, a strong, booming voice echoed from the helmet. " _Thank you Admiral…_ " But Vader paused and shift his head to look at Anakin.

" _What is it my Lord?_ " The officer asked, he saw nothing.

" _I know this moment._ " Vader said, then waved dismissively to the man. " _Soon he will understand._ "

"Anakin! Anakin, wake up!" Obi-Wan yelled, shaking Anakin violently. His eyes shot open, drenched in sweat and panting, sprawled out on the floor. The walls of the room were bowing outward, cracked and broken, the lights flickered. Padme stood beside him, her lightsaber active.

"What happened?" Anakin wheezed.

"What did you see?" Obi-Wan asked, pulling Anakin into a sitting position. Padme put her saber away, feeling it wouldn't be necessary after all.

"See?" Anakin was disoriented, not sure what he meant.

"You had a vision, what did you see in your vision Anakin?"

"I um... Was on Tatooine? And there was an explosion. So I tried to avoid it, but left the atmosphere."

"You were in a ship?" Padme asked.

"Yes, my T-16. When I broke the atmosphere I saw a huge fleet of ships attacking a planet, I think it was Coruscant. It looked like Coruscant anyway."  
"What else did you see? Who was commanding the fleet?"

"Lord Vader."

"Master Kenobi, who's Lord Vader?" Padme asked.

"I don't know, but we should inform the council, they need to hear of this." Obi-Wan suggested.

Palpatine was interpreted by a few Jedi who entered his office. "Is there something I can help you with Master Jedis?" He asked. Yoda, Mace and Stass Allie approached his desk, a couple of Jedi Knights stood by the door.

"We apologize for the intrusion Senator Palpatine. But we need to speak with you." Mace started.

"It's seems a lot of people need to speak with me these days." He laughed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Padawan Skywalker, a vision he has had, of Corellian ships." Yoda said. "Attacking Coruscant he says they were, lead by a Lord Vader."

"I'm not familiar with a Lord Vader. As for Corellian ships, could you be more precise?" Palpatine asked.  
"Skywalker insists they're Prototype Corellian Star Destroyers." Stass added.  
"Unlikely, they're currently stationed on Coalition worlds, until further notice."  
"I thought they were assisting worlds under threat of Hutt invasion?" Asked Stass.

"They were, but the political climate has changed. The Senate is in shambles, my fault really, but it was unavoidable." Palpatine explained.

"Perhaps you'd consider putting the ships back into service for the time being. The Jedi Council is concerned that your ships could be stolen and used to attack the Republic." Stass Allie suggested.

"You say a student of yours had a vision? Could this vision be incorrect?" Palpatine asked, showing a sense of disbelief at the validity of this information.

"We don't think so, but it's possible." Mace conceded.  
"Then I'm afraid I can't release those ships to non-coalition worlds."

"Feared you would say that we did. Appeal to the Chancellor we must." Yoda said.

"I'm sorry Master Jedi but that's impossible. As I said, the Senate is in shambles. Until order is restored, we're on our own." Palpatine told them. "However, I am more than happy to lead aid to worlds that join the Coalition."

"We cannot interfere with the internal politics of the Republic." Mace stated, unaware of his contradiction.

"Then we are at an impasse." Palpatine said regretfully.


	4. Chapter 4: Price of Failure

Chapter Four

Price of Failure 

Darth Maul had remained on Tatooine for well over a week. Skywalker had escaped his clutches, a momentous failure. Fear had overwhelmed him, how could he take this news to Sidious? Supposedly his most favoured, most powerful apprentice. The terror amongst his peers, now whimpering in the caves of a arid wasteland. Sidious had graced him with the title of Darth, and now he seemed so pathetic, his master would not take failure.

What remained of the resistance base was desolate and soundless. Rotten, parasite infested carcasses of the fallen, litter the grounds. Maul was not perturbed by the putrid stench, he merely contemplated his next move. Decay was as natural to him as breathing, his master had seen to that. He'd suffered terribly in his youth to become the warrior Sidious desired. And so he sat, dabbling with the idea of never returning. A thought crushed quickly, he knew Sidious well, he would send another to hunt him down, they would end him slowly and horribly. Perhaps he could bring one of these bodies? Would Sidious prefer a dead Skywalker to a Jedi Skywalker? No, that can't work, he thought. Sidious had seen Skywalker in his visions. Nothing short of Skywalker could quell the dark lord's fury.

"I have to face him…" Maul whispered sorrowfully to himself. He knew it could be the only way, that was evident. He'd take a resistance fighter and return to Korriban. He'd confront Sidious, beg his Lord's forgiveness. If the wretched man couldn't be swayed, he'd fight for his survival.

On Korriban, Darth Sidious scoured the decrepit Sith Academy Library, where few Holocron remained. Narcissistic Sith Lords left their dated, meaningless scrawlings of what it meant to be Sith within these devices. As if Sith were a state of being rather than their race, and yet that misconception perpetuated regardless of it's idiocy. More irritating than the pointlessness of the content was the dead, crimson-skinned manifestations of their revolting personalities, that vomited the information forth. Sidious' frustration was growing exponentially, he'd even destroyed those he found too unpleasant. Well over a thousand Hologrons could be stored here, only fifty or so remained. None held what he desired, none! But perhaps one of his followers may have scavenged what he seeks? He thought. Within the Academy itself, around one hundred of his followers resided. He called for the presents and most came willingly.

"At last, you've all arrived." Sidious said, his tone calm and polite. "I seek something, a Holocron of Sith origin. I trust most, if not all of you know what I'm referring to."

"Yes, Lord Sidious." They spoke in unison, for the most part.

"Good, good. I have spent years in search of one specific holocron. Delved through the deepest caverns of Malachor, but found nothing. Foraged Dathomir continent by continent, but still the Hologron evades me… " Sidious spoke with a subtle hint of annoyance, the Republic was weakened, he intended to make good on that while he could. The Holocron was said to hold devastating technologies, which could secure permanent dominance over the galaxy.

"Maybe we can help Lord?" Asked a young apprentice, interrupting Sidious. Worried stares shot toward her, some of Sidious followers were forced into servitude through fear and intimidation. To address him directly seemed suicidal to them, they couldn't believe some had willingly joined him, yet they did.

"A splendid idea." He grinned eerily. "Bring me any Holocrons that were taken from this library."

"I have one Lord." Called another apprentice, his smiled wide. "I found it very insightful."

"Very good, I'm sure I will find it equally as… Illuminating." He lied. Those that followed willingly required a more deliquet approach. They also keep those fearful many, in check.

The most devoted were the only ones to return once the crowd departed. They dared to take from the library, from their perspective Sidious was a generous tutor, friendly and compassionate. They'd all come to despise the Jedi and the Republic - who'd left them to rot in the outer rim. But he, he had given them shelter, purpose and power.

Thirteen Holocrons of varying shapes, colours and origins lay at Sidious feet. One of these must be what he sought. He dismissed immediately those that were crafted by Jedi, they were worthless. Neither he, nor his followers could access those, only one who followed the teachings of the Order could. What remained were as mundane as he suspected, except one.

A dodecahedron shaped device, elaborate ornate markings covered each face, through the gaps shown a dull maroon light. Sidious could feel the malice that went into its construction pulsate from within. He touched it's casing, spectral tendrils of scarlet seemed to lash from it. Faint horrored screams whispered as distant echoes.

"This must be it…" He whispered breathlessly, a deadly smile playing at his face.

"What's in it?" Asked one of his devotees.

"I believe this is what I've been looking for. Ancient weaponry of immense power… The Republic could not stand against such things! Even the Jedi will scatter like insects." He awed at the Holocron. "This device holds the key to my rise to power."

"I hope so. I wasn't able to get anything from it, but maybe you'll have more luck my Lord." She stated.

Sidious tried to draw out its secrets, only a Force user could do so. But his efforts were in vain, it resisted him. Sparks spat from his fingertips, and his delighted smiled faded. "Reveal your secrets to me!" He hissed. It refused.

More? Is that what it would take? He thought. It demanded he prove his strength, but nothing he gave was strong enough. Whispers of laughter hissed from the device. The Sith Lord who'd created this, they were insulting him from beyond the grave. His mind flashed with an image, an ancient Sith woman cackling maniacally at his feebleness. "Fool, I know your face." He smirked.

Darth Maul exited hyperspace in the Horuset system, Korriban and it's seven moons were all that inhabited it. Maul had hijacked an X-Wing, his own craft would clue Darth Sidious in on his return too soon. Something he'd prefer to avoid for the time being, though this vessel could prove equally as dangerous.

On approach to Korriban, he spotted the enormous Super Star Destroyer. A heavily armoured and equally as armed, colossal variant of the Prototype Star Destroyers. This, the _Executor_ was thepersonal battleship of his master and the only one of its kind. He began to panic, he'd hoped Sidious wouldn't be here, but should have known better. Maul stretched out with the Force, but couldn't sense Sidious aboard the ship. With a sigh he felt slight relief, perhaps he'd have a another day or two before Sidious tried to kill him for his failure.

" _Unidentified craft, this is Moff Malanda Roosh of the Executor. Surrender or be destroyed._ " Came a woman's voice through Maul's commlink.

"No!" Maul raged, he was sure he was out of sensor range.

" _Last warning! Surrender or be destroyed!_ " She demanded again.

"I surrender!" He shouted over the commlink. Then smashed his fists into the controls, damaging them.

" _A wise choice. Prepare for tow._ " She said.

Maul was dragged into the closest hangerbay. Stormtroopers in there white plastoid armour, surrounded the perimeter. Prototype E-11 blaster rifles trained on the X-Wing as it was pulled aboard. Moff Roosh herself strode into the hangerbay, she wanted to see the would-be interloper first hand.

"Disembark your vessel slowly and you will not be harmed. Any action perceived as aggressive will be met with a swift end, you have been warned." She called to Maul. The cockpit rose, and Maul slowly stood up. "Weapons down! Hold fire!" She panicked, she'd recognised him once his head was visible passed the cockpit frame.

"Thank you Moff Roosh." Maul said plainly, trying to remain calm and civil. It wasn't over yet, perhaps he could still salvage this wreckage of an existence.

"Lord Maul, had I known you'd be arriving." She insisted.

"No harm was done." He didn't want to push his luck, it was best to be amicable.

"Lord Sidious has been expecting you. He hopes you'll travel to Korriban as soon as possible." She explained.

"Is that all?" He asked, curious she hadn't mentioned Skywalker or at least another.

"As far as I know. Should there be more?"

"It's nothing." Maul insisted, and walked away from her. He headed for the ship's mess hall, he needed to think, and eat.

Roosh watched as he left, finding it suspicious. Sidious' current military force was supposed to be operating in the shadows. If the Republic, or Hutts were to get wind of their existence it could mean a major set back, or even end to their conquest. She was suspicious of all the Sith under Sidious in fact, they don't conform to any strict military doctrine. But she'd met enough to know they'd answer to Sidious immediately. So why wasn't Maul?

"Trooper." She called to the closest soldier, once Maul was out of ear-shot. "I want that X-Wing broken down to it base components. Search for anything out of the ordinary, like a tracking device or a bomb."

"Of course Ma'am." The stormtrooper said.

"Notify me personally if anything is amiss." She ordered.

"Of course Ma'am."

Roosh made her way to the bridge, she would send Sidious a communication of Maul's arrival. Perhaps that might alleviate her suspicions, or confirm them.

Meanwhile in the Academy, Sidious entered the atrium. Here the ancient Sith acolytes would be granted apprenticeship or die to those who had. Hung from a wall was the Sith he recognised. She was frozen in carbonite long ago, while the Sith Empire still ruled the stars. Beneath the jagged-edged, carbonite trophy was a plaque; _Darth Plagueis the Wise_. Sidious grinned. "Your secrets will be mine Plagueis, mark my words."

One of Sidious apprentice interrupted him. "My L-Lord. My sincerest apologies, but Moff Roosh wishes to speak with you." The boy stuttered, bowing deeply and refusing to look up until instructed otherwise.

"Not now!" Sidious spat. "I have business with our _friend_ here."

"Apologies L-Lord Sidious. She says it's urgent and…" He stopped, Sidious had pulled him into the tight grips of his wrinkled hand, the Force clamped around his throat.

"Very… Well." Sidious hissed slowly. The galaxy itself seemed to conspire against him. He threw the boy to the ground, where he lay choking and sputtering. The few loyal apprentices in the atrium, were shocked by the sudden aggressive action, but said nothing. They thought up reasons and excuses to justify it to themselves.

The Moff appeared on the handheld holocommunicator. "My Lord." She bowed. "I hate to disturb you at a crucial time…"

"Yet you do it regardless Malanda." He hissed irritably, he made sure she knew he was displeased.

"Your apprentice Darth Maul has returned from his mission. He arrived in the system in an X-Wing. I also told him that you require his presents, but instead he lingers aboard your vessel Lord." She explained.

"Is he alone?" Sidious inquired.

"Yes Lord."

"Bring him to me." Sidious demanded, then ended the transmission. Returning his attention solely to the carbonite prisoner. A gentle whip of his hand cut the chains holding it in place, it thundered on impact with the ground. "I still sense life in you." He cooed, she would bend to his will soon enough.

Aboard the _Executor_ , Maul wrestled with his thoughts in the mess. Death was becoming a welcoming idea as the confrontation with Sidious drew closer. He'd wondered if the Moff would leave him be, that was until he sensed her behind him, she'd brought Sidious elite guard as backup. "Lord Sidious _insists_ you come to the planets surface." She said, her blaster barrel tapping the back of his skull.

"Just kill me." He blurted in a hushed whisper.

"What?" She was surprised, dubious she'd even heard correctly.

"I failed, he doesn't tolerate failure. He'll torture me long before he ever kills me." Maul whimpered, teary eyed. The stress had been gnawing at him for so long.

"Lord Sidious? Torture? That's unthinkable, I've never met a greater man. His methods may be a little harsh at times, but it's for the good of the galaxy." She insisted, sounding notably offended.

"Please, just let me go or kill me. I beg you!" He cried, standing up and turning to face her. Maul was certain now, he couldn't willingly face him.

"You sniveling coward." She growled through her clenched jaw. She thrust the barrel deep into his face, cutting his skin. "If my Lord hadn't asked for you _personally_ , I'd put you down like the dog you are."

"You don't know…" He tried to say.

"Silence!" She roared, "Elites, restrain the traitor and confiscate his laser sword."

It had been thousands of years since Plagueis was frozen. Even short periods encased in carbonite lead to brutal side effects. It was unlikely any normal person could survive after this long, even if they were a Force user. Judging by the pose she'd be frozen in, Sidious concluded she was well aware of what was about to happen. She looked as though she was trying to assault her captures. Evidently active lightsabers react poorly to freezing, as her forearm was missing. And what remains is raised like she was ready to strike. Her face encapsulated unbridled rage, and her hooded cape disappeared into the bulk of the carbonite.

The electronic components that would thaw the victim were damaged. Likely deliberately to prevent thawing altogether. Sidious assaulting the mass with a heavy barrage of lightning, broken components would not stand in his way. It began to glow red hot, then white, it took mere moments to free Plagueis. She collapsed onto the metal floor of the atrium, unconscious and barely alive. Her crimson skin was coated in droplets of sweat, even unconscious she shivered violently, fatal hibernation sickness.

Of the many side effects, temporary blindness was guaranteed regardless of the severity. Plagueis was well aware of that, and saw nothing once she regained consciousness. It had taken several minutes, in that time Sidious had propped her up on a chair. "Ah, finally awake." Sidious cooed.

Plagueis grabbed what was left of her arm with the other. She was still too disorientated to fully comprehend what was happening, Sidious had a medical drone seal the wound. She winched and squinted as white spots flashed in the blackness of her sight. "Where am I?" She slurred.

"Korriban, Darth Plagueis." Sidious said, smiling deviously.

"A-Ajunta?" She asked shakely, cradling her arm.

"Search your feelings Plagueis, you have no allies here." Sidious hissed. He knew of an Ajunta Pall, his tomb lay in the Valley beyond the Academy.

"H-how long has i-it been?" She asked, the disorientation was wearing off.

"Well over three thousand years." He offered, prepared to indulge her a little, it may make her more incline to help him with the Holocron.

"Haha, I suppose they're all dead." She laughed maniacally.

"Who?"

"Who?! The recreant cretins that dared to trap me! That's who!" She snapped, her tone fiery despite how weak she'd become. "And what of the Sith Empire stranger? Has is fallen?"

"Few even know it ever existed." Sidious said indifferently.

"Delightful!" She chuckled. "Thoroughly delightful. I warned the fools, but they thought me mad."

"Oh?" Sidious' interest was peaked. This was hardly how he expecting the interaction to play out.

"You truly know nothing?"

"I know you, Darth Plagueis the Wise…" He resounded, a terrible mistake to invoke the name. Plagueis darted from her seat, renewed vigour in her stance and the Force erupting from her very being. Her tattered cloak bellowed from her, the walls vibrated, and some of Sidious followers were thrown across the room. "Do not use that slur against me, alien filth!" She roared. "I was the annihilator of worlds! I razed continents, massacred legions. I was the admonished champion of the Sith!"

"History has given you another name." Sidious taunted. He'd already lost hope she'd ever help him, clearly unstable to react to a triviality.

"My peers scolded me as reckless! But warriors act, they overpower the enemy with pure strength, they do not scheme and devise. Wisdom is for the coward and the frail! Even now I live, where has there precious wisdom left them? Rotting in a forgotten tomb no doubt!" She spit at the ground.

Sidious stood firm against her immaterial onslaught, his power seemed to rival hers. "If you were so great Plagueis, then why were you betrayed." Sidious jerred, he would bring out her full power to active the Holocron.

"They feared me! I dared to merge my power with technology. I created weapons they couldn't imagine. Planetary scale armaments that could destroy Suns. The other Darths, so insecure, fragile, inept. Believed I'd turn my arsenal against them. They were right to be afraid, I had every intention of doing so." She proclaimed. Her vision was returning, she made out blurred shapes. She recognised the prominent figure of Sidious and marched for him.

"Ironic, they thought you mad. But they merged the Force with technology years later, and still today. Doesn't that infuriate you Plagueis?" Her power grew as her anger seethed.

"Hypocrites! I'll defile their bones and..." Her vision was near perfect once more, and in his hands she saw it. "My Holocron…" She whispered.

"It's secrets are mine, and I will not part with them!" Sidious hissed.

"Hand it over whelp! Or I will butcher you!" She demanded. She had profound control over the Force, she turned every ounce of power she could muster onto him. Lashes of lightning sprung from thin air, Sidious was using the Holocron like a lightning rod. His feet slid along the floor, her power was beginning to overwhelm him.

The Holocron tasted her might and activated, it's maroon core shone scarlet, illuminating the atrium. Flashes of arcane secrets rushed through Sidious mind, he could see it! What he needed, weapons that could end the Republic. Something called The Death Star. "Yes!" He oozed, too enamored with the plans to pay attention to Plagueis. She was practically touching him, her hand ready to crush his throat. Her demonic smile crew eager as her gauntleted hand tickled the skin of his neck.

Suddenly a saber burst from her ancient plastoid chestplate, hitting the exposed Holocron core. Unchained Force energies detonated between Sidious and Plagueis, they were thrown from each other. Plagueis had been run through by one of Sidious apprentice, who now lay underneath her corpse.

Sidious got to his feet, fury plastering his face, fragments of shattered Hologron strewn across the floor. "Nooo!" He exploded, he hadn't even come close to unlocking all her secrets. Bio-weapons, Sun killers, torture devices, all the concepts had cerest his mind, now lost forever. "Who did it!" He screamed. His question answered when he noticed the corpse of Plagueis, and the apprentice fumbling to push her body off themselves. Sidious let lances of lightning loose from his fingertips, they struck the man, burning his clothes and flesh, rupturing his eyes, cooking his organs until his heart failed.

"Lord Sidious?!" Shouted the only another apprentice to survive Plagueis, she couldn't believe what she'd witnessed. His cruelty revealed as she was yanked toward him, his hands clamped around her neck, lightning burnt her flesh. "Please!" She begged, and Sidious eyed her with a deranged look.

"Get out of my sight!" Sidious seethed, dropping her. Traumatized she scurried away. Sidious was livid, all that power! He could still visualize the concepts, but never recreate them, except the Death Star.

Maul was being escorted by Malanda and the elite guard, they shoved at him as they drew closer to the atrium, he had felt the unrestrained power of Sidious filling his senses. The choked apprentice who'd barely escaped Sidious wroth, hastened by. They locked eyes, Maul saw her watery eyes, heavily bruised neck and savage burns. Her mouth agape, knowing he'd likely never leave the room again. Maul fought at his restraints, trying to back away frantically. "Let me go!" He yelled. "You don't know! Help!" His panic was met with a brutal clubbing from blaster rifles.

Inside the atrium, Sidious was desperately trying to write up the Death Star plans on a datapad. Every bracket, every weld had to be recorded. Around him lay the devastation of Plagueis, Malanda was shocked by what she saw. "By the Force, what happened here my Lord?" She asked. Sidious anger had faded, replaced with frustration, luckily for Malanda.

"Do not interrupt me Roosh." He hissed.

"But I have Maul my Lord." She insisted, and gestured at him.

"Leave him here and get out."

"As you say Lord."

Maul stood there, trembling and silent. He watched Sidious for a while as he poured over the datapad. The tension was building for him, he felt compelled to break it. "Please forgive me Lord, I..."

"Silence! I have no time for you excuses."

"The Jedi stopped me Lord. I tried!" He begged.

"Of course they did, fool. I knew you would fail, that's what I wanted." Sidious admitted.

"What?"

"You are nothing more than a pawn of my will." Sidious dropped any pretence of affection. "I raised you to be a savage, the most repulsive representation of the _dark side_. The embodiment of what the Jedi fear." He explained. Maul looked perplexed. "Remove that ungrateful look from your face!"

"Apologies L-lord." Maul whimpered.

"You will go to Alderaan. You will indoctrinate the rebel clones to turn on their masters. You will meet Skywalker once more, then you will kill his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi before his very eyes."

"But why Lord?" Maul whispered.

"Because that is what I have seen and because I have ordered you to do so!" He shouted.

"Y-yes Lord." Maul reluctantly agreed, it was better than death. Sidious reach into his cloak and took out another datapad.

"These are your orders, _General_. They outline _exactly_ what I expect." He threw the pad at Maul. "Now get out of my sight before I will kill you myself."

"Thank you Lord." He bowed and rushed to leave. Sidious returned to the plans.

Maul left the atrium still in restraints, much to the surprise of Roosh. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but this seemed unlikely. "What did Lord Sidious tell you?" She demanded.

"I've got new orders." He said, more surprised himself.

"And he just let you go?"

"I suppose you were right, he is a great man." Maul said, despite still believing the opposite. Roosh jogged up to the atrium entrance, assuming the worst. But she saw Sidious was alive and unharmed. She was unsure of what to make of the situation, but Sidious' orders were to be followed regardless of any misgiving she might hold.

"You're lucky Maul. I'd have put you in front of a firing squad." She sneered.

"These are my new orders." He said, ignoring the threat and showing her the datapad. Roosh scanned over them briefly, she grimaced.

"Elite!" She ordered to one of the guard. "See to it that the coward is given everything he requires for his mission."

"As the Emperor wills."

"I'll be watching you Maul. Anywhere you go, anyone you speak to, anything you do. Step a toe out of line and I'll risk our Lord's wroth to end you." She threatened while squaring up to him. "Have I made myself clear."

"Very." He whispered resentfully.

On Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan Kenobi had sunk excessive time into rushing Anakin threw training. He was an adept learner, mastering skills that usually took months in just over a week. Obi-Wan suspected Anakin could surpass even Master Yoda were he able to keep his emotions in check.

The Jedi had initially been accommodating of Linmar, but their patience was wearing thin. If not for her relationship with Anakin, she'd have been removed from the Temple the moment she stepped foot inside. Anakin himself had scarcely seen her, she'd clearly come to fulfill her own nefarious agenda.

With little time to relax and surrounded by the emotionally reserved Padawans and Knights of the Order, Anakin found himself unable to deal with his own emotional instability. And it was beginning to take its toll.

"Master Kenobi?" Padme asked, she'd stood guard during their training sessions near constantly. Though Anakin wasn't always aware that was the case. The council wanted him watched, but not to feel unwelcome. To do so could prove problematic.

"What is it Padme?" Obi-Wan replied. He and Anakin were currently training, Anakin was manipulating an enormous and heavy cube.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but the Council wish to speak with us." She explained.

"Anakin, you should rest." Obi-Wan instructed. Anakin dropped the object, it cracked the floor as it landed, Anakin was visibly irritated and exhausted.

"Sorry." He said sarcastically. Obi-Wan shot him a disapproving look. "Sorry, Master." Anakin corrected spitefully, knowing that wasn't what Obi-Wan was inferring.

"Forgive me Master, I should clarify. The Council wishes to see all three of us." Padme added and pointed at Anakin.

"What do they want from me?" Anakin asked annoyed.

"It's not my place to say Anakin." She said.

"I suppose I'll just be a good little Padawan and do what the Council tells me, without question." The sarcasm was abundant, would an explanation be too much, he didn't appreciate operating in a void.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said plainly, but to infer his disapproval. "As I've said before, the Council knows what's best for you."

"I'm not a child Obi-Wan." Anakin complained.

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it. They've been through the trails, you haven't." He responded, trying to remain calm. Obi-Wan was under some deal of stress as well.

"Let's get this over with." Anakin snapped as he stormed off for the Council chamber. Padme and Obi-Wan shared a worried look and followed behind, they could sense the anger and frustration welling inside him. The Jedi taught that those feelings lead to the darkside if given into and acted upon.

"Anakin, I know it's difficult. But you must learn to control your emotions." Obi-Wan insisted as he jogged to catch up, Padme close behind.

"I've spent the last week doing nothing but training. There no one to talk to, nowhere to go, nothing to do." Anakin ranted. He didn't want to say it, but he'd been struggling to sleep, his thoughts dwelled on Tatooine constantly.

"You could have said something, I'm more than just your tutor." Obi-Wan offered.

" _I_ could have said something?!" Anakin yelled. "You were there, you know what happened, doesn't it bother you too?"

"Master Kenobi, Anakin. I really don't think this is the time to discuss this." Padme interrupted. They were nearing the Council chambers.

"Well when is it a good time, huh?" He retorted sharply, her emotional distance was irritating to him as well.

"I simply mean, the Council's request was urgent." Padme clarified.

"Anakin, we can discuss this. I'd be more than happy to." Obi-Wan assured.

"But after the meeting, right?" Anakin guessed defiantly.

"If you want to talk now, we can talk now. Just say so." Obi-Wan was confident the Council would understand lateness for this. Anakin's stability was paramount. If he gave into his anger and turned to the darkside, the galaxy could see turmoil like that of the old Republic.

"It's fine, Master Kenobi." Anakin sighed, he at least felt somewhat assured Obi-Wan cared, he was willing to delay the Council for him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He smiled meekly.

All Masters of the Council were present in one form or another. Except Qui-Gon, it wasn't easy to replace a fallen Jedi, his empty seat drew Obi-Wan's attention, and stirred despair in him.

"Master Kenobi." Started Mace Windu. "I assume you've been too preoccupied with Skywalker to keep up with Republic affairs?"

"I'm afraid so. Is there something I should know?" He asked.

"Senator Palpatine has recalled military aid from several worlds." Mace stated. "The mid-rim territories are at risk. Dantooine, Alderaan and even Naboo are vulnerable to the Hutt Cartel." Padme felt uncomfortably at the mention of her homeworld being under threat.

"Very alarming Master, but what do you need from me?"

"Palpatine initially refused to release aid when we confronted him, unless it was for Coalition worlds..."

"What Coalition?" Anakin interrupted, the Masters eyed him indifferently. It was inappropriate to interrupt, but these were untypical times.

"Desire clone freedom they do." Yoda explained.

"As I was saying." Mace continued. "Days ago, the Senator personally requested the Jedi send aid to Alderaan, he would release two vessels if we agreed."

"He did what?" Obi-Wan was astounded at the boldness of it.

"He asked for you, Master Kenobi." Stass Allie said.

"Jedi interference he tries to force, or so we believe." Said Yoda. "And we must do so now, or the Republic will suffer."

"What about Anakin, his training has come a long way, but I can't take him into a potential warzone."

"Of course." Yoda agreed. "Decided we have, Padme Amidala will train him, as a Jedi Master."

"You've earned it Padme, we thought you'd be best suited to replace Master Qui-Gon." Stass added.

"Thank you Masters, I won't fail you." Padme vowed enthusiastically.

"One final matter there is." Yoda announced.

"Are you sure this is wise Master Yoda?" Stass asked, uncertain this would be a good idea.

"Yes." Yoda assured. "The Sith numbers grow, so too must the Jedi. An offspring Skywalker should bare."

"A what?"

"A coupling, young Skywalker." Yoda explained. "Strong offspring you and Master Amidala would have."

"I'd be honoured to Master." Padme readily offered, Anakin however found the idea uncomfortable to say the least.

"I don't… I'm not sure I want to do that." Anakin croaked nervously. He felt he was being reasonable.

"Our apologies Padawan, we should explain the process." Stass Allie chimed in, noting how Anakin seemed. "Intimacy isn't required, we merely take a sample and Padme will carry the child to term. The child's growth is also accelerated, usually born within a couple of months."

"I'm dont think I'm ready to be a father either." He added worriedly.

"Fear not Skywalker, the Order will raise the child." Yoda clarified.

"Alright." He reluctantly agreed, there didn't seem a reason to refuse.

"Excellent." Mace exclaimed. "Obi-Wan you'll need to leave immediately, King Organa reports the Hutt's have begun probing attacks. They're testing there defenses, it's likely a conflict could erupt any moment."

"Of course Master." Obi-Wan agreed.

"I'm sorry I wont be able to finish your training Anakin." Obi-Wan apologised as they left the Council chambers.

"It's alright Master." Anakin murmured.

"I'm not your master anymore Anakin, you can call me Obi-Wan if you'd like." He offered, even if he was leaving, perhaps he could help Anakin feel like he had a friend.

"Thanks, Obi-Wan." Anakin outstretched his arm for a hand shake, Obi-Wan gladly accepted. "It sounds like they really need you on Alderaan anyway."

"Indeed, perhaps once your training is complete you can join me. But until then… If you ever need someone to talk to, just send me a holotransmisson."

"I'll do that." Anakin grinned.


	5. Chapter 5: Generals

Chapter Five

Generals

Too distracted by the Sith and mounting pressures from the Republic, the Order had left Linmar unattended and armed, a mistake she'd not let them forget. She had decided to utilize her complement of thermal detonators to create a larger explosive. Not wanting to hurt anyone, merely make a statement, she choose her target accordingly - the main entrance to the Temple. Not only would the Jedi witness it, but it would send a message to Coruscant as a whole.

Linmar lurked the dimmest walls of the Temple hall, she kept out of daylight best she could. She'd have prefer the cover of night, but was aware some were suspicious of her by now. Striking while most were preoccupied with duties and training would have to suffice.

She took a long cable from her belt, and tied it to a hook she fashioned with parts scavenged around the Temple. After a quick scan of her surroundings to sure it was safe to processed, she catapulted the hook toward the stone lip that ran the length of the structure. It dug into the wall, with a few sharp tugs she was confident it would hold long enough to scale the pillar. Atop the lip there was enough space to crawl quickly and quietly to the centre, that's where she would set up the explosive - the resulting blast would bring down the main archway, at least she hoped.

In addition to the hook, she'd fashion herself a larger casing for the new explosive. She had to deconstruct the detonators and connect them all to the same trigger otherwise there payloads wouldn't work in sync. Unfortunately the device wasn't inconspicuous, hopefully no one would notice it in time. Rather than risk being caught with the trigger, she decided a timed explosion would be best, and so the timer was set.

After a few moments to arm it, she had a few minutes before the detonation, she hurried back to the cable. In her rush her leg slipped over the edge, dislodging debris in the process. Sedara, a young Jedi who'd recently passed his trials had entered the Temple.

"What are you doing?" Sedara called calmly. He'd looked up to find her repelling down the pillar.

"Damn it!" She cursed. "Err, nothing, an inspection." She felt idiotic attempting a lie so ridiculous, it was the first thing that came to mind.

"You're the woman who accompanied Padawan Skywalker correct? I would have expected his friend to keep him company through training." Word of Anakin had spread through the Temple, and the concessions the Council had afforded him.

"That's what I'm doing, it's part of his training." She insisted, knowing it was a terrible lie.

"By authority of the Jedi Order I'm detaining you." He wasn't interested in her silly games, nor was he fooled by her pathetic attempts to convince him. His saber ignited and was pointed at her.

"So you've caught me, I'm a Huttese spy!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"Highly unlikely, you'll come with me to the detention block. The Council will know what to make of this." He said, briefly looking up at the lip She'd pushed the device right up against the wall, it was too obstructed from that angle to be spotted.

As Linmar and her capture entered the detention block, she was certain at least two minutes had passed. If she could keep him talking, maybe it would explode before it was discovered.

"Jedi! I want to see my friend!" She demanded as she entered the holding cell.

"You will answer to the Council first." He told her, activating the force field to her cell.

"It can't wait, I'm a saboteur." She said frantically.

"Then you can tell me what you've tampered with."

"No, it has to be Anakin." She insisted, she'd rather he wasn't injured in the resulting explosion, she might be able to delay him.

"I see, this is clearly an attempt to stop me from discovering your true intentions."

Linmar wasn't shocked he'd figured her out so quickly. "You're smarter than you look." She said spitefully, she found there emotion vacancy irritating to say the least. Now this one was at risk of dying because of it.

"I'm returning to the scene of the crime. I will determine what you've done." He said plainly before trying to leave. Linmar panicked, it was supposed to be a statement in defiance to the Jedi's apathy, not a murder.

"Wait!" She yelled, she pulled out a thermal detonator casing. This worked on Tatooine, perhaps it could work here. He couldn't know she'd tampered with it.

"I strongly advance you to stop what you're doing. You're only making it worse for yourself." He insisted.

"Standard holding cell I'd wager? Do you think it could stop this from destroy the entire room with you in it?" A solid threat, that calm Jedi exterior broke for a split second, she could tell he was concerned and irritated.

"Alright." He relented, unwilling to risk injury, or the damage the resulting explosion might cause, he'd have to talk her down.

"Anakin, get me Anakin!" She demanded and he moved to the console and opened a commlink to Padme.

"Master Amidala, is Anakin Skywalker with you?"

" _Yes, is there something we can help you with?_ "

"I've a situation in the detention block that requires your attention, you should bring Skywalker as well."

" _Alright, we'll arrive shortly._ "

"There, may I leave now?" The Jedi asked, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her.

"No!" She snapped.

"Why?"

"Because I've planted a bomb." She admitted, though she couldn't be certain he'd believe her.

"Where?" He asked unconvinced.

"Above the main entrance to the temple." Sedara had moved to activate the commlink again, Linmar raised the detonator threateningly. "Don't." She added.

"This charade is over." Sedara spat, the irritation gnawing at him. Then with a brisk swipe of his hand, the detonator was ripped from her grip and crushed against the force field.

"I set it on a short timer, if you go back you'll only get hurt." She cautioned, just a little longer. He seemed convinced by this, his expression changed rapidly.

"Why would you do such a thing?" He asked, a hint disgust in his voice. Linmar refused to respond, she had her reasons and Anakin had to hear them first.

The combined yield of the detonators discharged in the grand hall, vaporising stone within its initial radius. A mushroom cloud of superheated plasma turned rock and metal to molten slag. The shockwave fragmented pillars the length of the hall, with no support left the ceiling collapsed under its own weight, kicking up clumps of molten rock as it collided with the Temple floor.

Emergency crews were arriving at the Temple moments later. Crowds of people began to congregate on the Temple steps, watching the plumes of smoke bellow from the gaping hole the explosion had made. The people gawked and gasped, civil disobedience certainly existed on Coruscant, but nothing like this had occurred in their lifetimes, especially to the Jedi.

The detention block, one of many rooms to feel the shockwave reverberate through it, trembled violently. The force field to Linmar's cell flickered, but not long enough to allow her escape. Linmar had underestimated the devastation of her weapon, she was shocked yes, but satisfied regardless. The Jedi who'd detained her, looked at her with absolute bile. He was speechless, neither said a word in fact, the silence was only cut when Padme rushed inside moments later.

"Are you alright Sedara? What happened?" Padme asked as she ran inside, she was as stunned as he was.

"I'm fine." He whispered hoarsely, and sheepishly pointed toward Linmar.

"She did this?" Padme inquired dumbfounded, and he nodded in acknowledgement. Padme could sense the fury and disdain swelling in him. "Don't do anything you'll regret." He's grip tightened on his saber hilt while he looked to away from her and to Linmar.

"Why…" He croaked, glaring dangerously at Linmar. She had no answers for him still, and it fuelled his anger that much more. He lunged at the cell, saber high and activated, knowing the field wouldn't stand against a lightsaber and would cut through it and then her like thin air.

"No!" Padme yelled. "Remember the code!" She used the Force to try and restrain him. Linmar back up in the cell, her attackers eyes flashed yellow as he gave into his rage, he fought against Padme with all his might and was beginning to overpower her.

"Let go! Let me kill her!" He screamed. Padme unable to maintain her hold against the power he'd summoned, threw him against the wall in a desperate attempt to save him from himself, the collision knocked him unconscious. Padme had never witnessed someone fall to the darkside, it was just as Mace Windu described it in her youth.

"Padme!" Anakin panted, he was hauling a wounded Jedi into the room. "I don't know where the med-bay is and..." He took in the details of the room, Linmar in a cell, Sedara slumped against a wall.

"Anakin! Let me out of here!" Linmar called, perhaps she could utilize the confusion to escape.

"What's going on?" Anakin demanded, reaching for his training saber.

"She set that bomb Anakin." Padme told him calmly. "Sedara must have caught her."

"Anakin I can explain, it's not how it sounds." Linmar insisted vehemently.

"Then explain." He felt used and betrayed. Linmar looked to and from Padme and Anakin, she'd have preferred a private word with Anakin, but this was an imperfect plan.

"Because they deserved it!" She shrieked suddenly.

"The Jedi Order is a force for peace, whatever you think we deserve I'm certain is unfounded." Padme interjected more aggressively than intended, she could never conceive that the Jedi deserved this.

"How dare you! Your the most self-centred hypocrites I've ever met!" Linmar retaliated.

"What did they do?!" Anakin demanded, he wanted answers and he wanted them immediately.

"Nothing Anakin, that's what they've done. They sit here in their precious temple, wielding power we could only dream of, and what do you think they do with it? _Nothing_!" Linmar spoke with immense forosity, she'd harboured this hatred for a long time.

"We dedicate our lives in defense of the Republic." Padme shouted back, feeling personally attacked by the accusation. She regained her composure when she realised her outburst.

"Exactly, you help the Republic. Where were the Jedi when the Hutts invaded Tatooine, huh? Or Anakin, when they killed your parents?"

"Tatooine isn't a Republ…" Padme began, before she was interrupted.

"It shouldn't matter, those people needed our help! And where were you? where was the Republic? Nowhere to be found. It was just a desert world of no _'strategic value'_."

"Our help?" Anakin asked, wondering what she meant by that.

"I tried to convince them to help, you'd have thought my rank and record would carry some weight. But they just laughed in my face!"

"Who are you?!" Padme demanded.

"General Linmaraithi Myr. _Hero of Kashyyyk_." She scoffed at the title, it seemed so meaningless now. "I led the liberation force, if it weren't for me and my troops the Hutts would have it."

"Kashyyyk? The Wookie homeworld?" Anakin asked.

"The Jedi aided in their liberation." Padme added.

"Czerka Corp decided Kashyyyk would make them more money, _if_ they enslaved the planet and went into business with the Hutts. But unlike Tatooine, Kashyyyk was a _Republic world_." Linmar explained fervently.

"The Jedi don't have the resources to be everywhere, you expect too much." Padme retorted, increasingly frustrated again at the barrage of insults toward the Order.

"Kashyyyk was three years ago, and the Jedi have done nothing since." Linmar screamed.

"You don't understand, we have our own battle to fight."

"Oh I know, I was there when your crusade started."

"Crusade?" Anakin asked.

"Initially, only a few Jedi came to Kashyyyk. I didn't complain, I thought they were _guardians of peace and justice_ , just like everyone else." Linmar explained.

"And what changed?" Anakin asked more aggressively, wishing she'd get to the point.

"The war was going as well as expected, Czerka was on the run. Employees defecting, surrendering, that sort of thing. Then I got a report of a Jedi ambushing petrols. Next thing we know those few Jedi who came to help, they turned to well over thirty. Before I knew it, Mace Windu took personal command over the whole offensive. Like a switch, Czerka got more aggressive, more suicidal, like they'd gone insane overnight. No one defected or surrender from that point. Not a single one, I feel sick just thinking about it."

"I remember Master Windu leaving to join the war." Padme added.

"So you know about that Jedi he killed, and the Jedi the Order have been killing since?"

"They've done what?" Anakin questioned, appalled.

"That's not true, you don't understand what your talking about." Padme objected, she knew the incidents in question.

"I was there Anakin!" Linmar yelled. "I saw the whole thing, we had Czerka cornered, the CEO was held up in a bunker. We stormed the place, Jedi at the head and we couldn't catch up. That was until we reached his office, I burst in to watch that Jedi kid beg for mercy, he was unarmed on his knees and Windu cut his head clean off."

"He was a Sith, he was too dangerous to take prisoner." Padme insisted.

"He wasn't even a Czerka employee. I checked the records, he wasn't even supposed to be there. He was unarmed, it's one thing to kill when your in combat, but that was a execution." Linmar retorted.

"It's not that simple, he was behind Czerka's defection from the Republic."

"Windu said the same when I confronted him, there was no evidence to support that. You know what I think? He left the Jedi and the Order didn't like it!"

"And you think that's a justification for this terrorist attack. There are children here!" Padme was struggling to remain calm again. "You've hurt innocent people."

"They aren't innocent! Anakin, you have to see that!"

"I… don't know." Anakin stammered, it was a lot to take in, he didn't know what to believe. But he knew the Jedi didn't help Tatooine.

"You can't honestly believe what she's saying?" Padme asked, noting his confused expression.

"How did you know he was a Jedi?" Anakin wondered.

"We heard the fight from the corridor, before we made it in time that kid let out the most terrifying scream I'd ever heard." She shivered at the thought. "They literally cut of his arm off, it was on the floor still holding his lightsaber." Linmar explained more calmly, she was sure Anakin was beginning to believe her.

"He was not a Jedi!" Padme insisted again. "There is more to the Jedi than the Force and a lightsaber. The boy was a Sith, they are ruthless killers."

"What's the difference, you kill him without a second thought." Linmar hissed back.

"Master Windu has to live with that for the rest of his life, it was not an easy decision to make, but it was the right one."

Both had been so caught up in the argument that they hadn't notice Anakin leaving. He'd heard quite enough, Linmar may have been wrong to plant that bomb, but she was right about the Jedi leaving the rest of the galaxy to the mercy of the Hutts. And the pilot on Tatooine, was he a Jedi defector they'd hunted down too? Was he trying to recruit him just like Obi-Wan had? It all made him wonder.

Anakin made his way to the room they assigned him, he'd gather his things and abandon his robes. Alderaan needed help and he planned to join Obi-Wan in the fight, maybe he'd even persuade him to go to Tatooine once Alderaan was safe.

Obi-Wan had once again called upon the _Irmada_ and her crew to help fight the Hutt Cartel. They'd arrived at Alderaan to find the Hutts already engaged in a blockade, and landing platoons planetside. Were it not for the two star destroyers arriving at the same time, Captain Keabret would have ordered a retreat.

"We may be too late Master Kenobi." Keabret worried, her and Obi-Wan observed the troop deployments from the bridge of her vessel.

"Perhaps not, the Hutt Cartel haven't fire yet." Obi-Wan asserted, he hoped a peaceful resolution could still be reached.

"Even with the troop complement Corellia brought, they've got us outnumbered three to one."

"King Organa must have prepared an army for this." Obi-Wan wondered aloud.

"Maybe he did, but the Hutts are jamming all communication to the surface. We can't organise from here."

"Agreed, I' should head for the capital in a shuttle. If you can get a message to the Corellian forces that we need their troops on the surface, then we can devise a strategy." Obi-Wan suggested.

"I'm certain any attempt to land troops would lead to a fleet engagement. However, if the information I have on Hutt ships is correct, our three vessels alone would hold them off long enough. But..."

"Yes?"

"But we'd have to retreat before Hutt reinforcements arrive, you'll be alone down there until we can regroup." She was visibly worried at the thought.

"Very well." Obi-Wan was confident they could at the very least hold back the Hutts.

Darth Maul was aboard the _Harbinger_ , one of the star destroyers orbiting Alderaan. He wore a Corellian uniform, a grey, double-breasted tunic, thigh flared trousers and black boots. The majority of the Republic's officers wore light brown, jackets with a blue undershirts. Palpatine had justified the new uniform to coincide with the new star destroyer, claiming it sent a statement to the galaxy that the Republic was moving into a golden age.

"General Tavers." Captain Ban called as he entered the bridge of his ship. Maul had assumed the identity of Janseek Tavers at the order of Sidious.

"What is it Captain?" Maul sighed irritably, he was uncomfortable in this role, and the uniform. He preferred to operate in the shadows, in minor roles that drew little to no attention. Sidious' plan would require him to portray a general, he would have to interact personally with his target, the task was daunting. Moreover, his very allegiance was weighing heavily, could he even follow through on his orders. He was losing faith in his master and his cause.

"The jamming device is operational, it is yet unclear if the Republic vessel suspects us." Ban explained, and handing Maul the report.

"Very well, you know your orders?" Maul asked sullenly.

"Yes sir, our ordinance are ready for launch and reserve star destroyers are also ready for combat. The countdown began moments ago."

"Very good. I'll be heading to the planet then."

"Good luck sir. I've heard a Jedi was aboard the _Irmada_."

"I won't need luck."

Anakin, in his orange pilot suit, strode determinedly through the Temple halls. He kept the training saber on his belt, deciding to take it with him. Most of the rubble from the explosion had already been cleared away, Anakin was able to walk away without much trouble, the odd fearful or concerned stares from the youthful Jedi ranks.

"Anakin stop!" Padme called as she jogged to catch him. He ignored her. Yoda and Stass followed up behind.

"Feared this I did." Yoda admitted to Stass, they kept a distance from the two. "Too old, too emotional Skywalker is. We must let him go, guidance Master Kenobi can offer, on Alderaan."

"You can't be serious Master Yoda." Stass objected. "What about the Sith, the darkside. Skywalker could easily be swayed."

"So sure are you? Then what alternative do you suggest hm?" Yoda challenged her, there was no other justifiable alternative. "Imprison him perhaps?"

"Well…" Stass began, but immediately reconsidered. "No, of course not."

"Then leave he must."

"I think it was a mistake to bring him here Yoda. We were complacent, and look what's happened." Stass admitted. She knew Sedara wasn't the only young Jedi to be affected by the events that transpired.

"Indeed, and suffer for are hubris we shall."

"Anakin, you have to stay. Your training isn't complete, you're too rash and emotional." Padme insisted, she stood in front of him, blocking the way. "The darkside is a terrible thing, I couldn't bare to see you fall to it."

"I don't care about training or the _darkside_ , I'm going and no one is going to stop me." He trying to get around her.

"That's not the Jedi way!" Padme continued trying to obstruct him.

"Well I'm not a Jedi Padme, and I'm not going to sit around and let the Hutts get away with invading another world. And when I'm done on Alderaan, I'm going back home." He sneered almost sinisterly. "I'll make them pay for what they've done."

"Then I'll have to take that…" Padme tried to grab the saber from his belt, she wouldn't let his actions reflect poorly on the Order, the Sith were already tarnishing them as it was. Anakin pressed the barrel of his blaster pistol against her lower torso, she froze and shock covered her face. "You wouldn't… " She gasped. "I'm pregnant."

Anakin didn't enjoy the position he'd been thrust into, he stared at her stomach. The thought of his baby weighed heavily on him, but other things were more important. "Then don't make me." Padme lowered her hand and stepped aside. "Keep it safe."

"They'll have the Order to protect them, I guarantee it." She said sullenly, as Anakin finally departed.

Anakin hadn't given much thought to how he'd leave Coruscant, but he supposed every planet had its underground elements. A lightsaber could prove useful to strong-arm his way onto a ship.

The Hutt fleet blockading Alderaan had fired several warning shots at Maul and Obi-Wan's shuttles as the head for the planet. But they didn't dare destroy them, preferring not to escalate the situation before they were confident they could win.

Alderaan was a primarily mountainous world, though it had vast landscapes of flat grassland between the mountain regions. The capital city Aldera, home of the Organa's, sat in an expansive greenland between two mountain ranges that stretched for thousands of kilometers. Hutt forces had landed kilometers south of the city, outside AA defense platform range. Obi-Wan observed their deployments as he flew past. He and Maul landed in the capital more or less simultaneously, armed escorts brought them to King Organa's war room without a moment's hesitation.

"Thank the Force you're here!" Bail Organa exclaimed as his guests arrived. "I was beginning to think Alderaan would be lost." The Organa's palace was enormous, the ceiling reached so high it was near impossible to make out, ornate drapes with the Organa crest hung from the walls and columns. Several protocol droids went about their duties.

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully to the king, where as Maul merely stood at attention. "King Organa, I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Senator Palpatine personal requested I aid you in your struggle, you should thank him for his, _insistence_ the Jedi involve themselves in this conflict." Obi-Wan stated.

"Sheev certainly followed through on his promise, and more." Organa was beaming, feeling more confident at his chances now. "And who might you be?" He asked Maul.

"General Janseek Tavers."

"Splendid."

Obi-Wan eyed Maul, he never caught a suitable look at him back on Tatooine, but found it unsettling how Tavers reminded him so much of that Sith. He decided to introduce himself personally to the man he'd be working alongside. "A pleasure to meet you General, I'm Master Kenobi." He extended his hand for a shake.

"The pleasure is mine Kenobi." Maul sounded slightly irritably.

"Master Kenobi." Organa called from the war table. "I hope I'm not too bold, but giving the excellent training I've heard the Order provides, I would like to officially promote you to General."

"You honour me King Organa, I accept." Obi-Wan smiled politely.

"Please, call me Bail." Organa insisted, indicating for them to join the table. "These are some of my advisors. I hope we can find a way to repel the Hutt Cartel with our combined forces and strategies."

"Corellian comes prepared, Bail." Maul stated.

"Yes, the _Irmada_ has some troops to spare as well. However, our last estimates of your army worries me."

"Not to worry _General_ Kenobi. Alderaan stands ready, we've prepared accordingly. Clone production was increased long before the invasion began. Our army is nearly twice the size it was before." Organa explained his situation with glee.

"I'm impressed Bail." Maul began. "I'd be delighted to inspect this army at some point."

"All in good time Tavers, first we must plan."

"If I may make a suggestion?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course General!" Bail chuckled delightedly.

"We're still outnumbered, while I'm confident we could survive any attack with the numbers you've mustered, we should go on the offensive. For that we would need to triple your force." Obi-Wan's plan was bold.

"Triple? Are you mad?" Yelled Barakis, one of Organa's advisors. Bail raised his hand for silence.

"I concur with General Kenobi. A devastating offensive will demoralise the Hutts." Maul agreed immediately, he could hardly believe Obi-Wan actually suggested such a thing, but it would work in his favour.

"You don't say…" Bail considered the economic impact this would have, it would be a serious undertaking to say the least. But if they lost, Alderaan would be under Hutt occupation.

"Sire, our economy can't handle an army of that size." Piped up Barakis again, slamming his fist against the table.

"That's quite enough!" Organa demanded. "I believe Kenobi and Tavers have a solid plan, it's more than you've come up with."

"Surrender is a perfectly viable solution Sire." Barakis insisted.

Maul's laughter at this man's naivety rang through the palace. "Do you honestly believe the Hutts would allow you to leave this planet alive?"

"But they gave us their word."

"The word of those slimy gangsters is worthless. Kenobi's plan will be carried out immediately." Bail ordered. "Is that clear?"

"As you say." Barakis sighed, he stormed from the table to reluctantly do his King's bidding, shoving a protocol droid that crossed his path.

"My apologies Advisor Barakis!" The droid said politely.

"Shut it!" He hissed as he continued.

"Bail, I don't wish to cause a rift between you and your subjects." Obi-Wan began, obviously concerned over the actions he's just witnessed.

"Oh, don't mind him. Barakis is loyal, I assure you." Organa insisted, knowing what Obi-Wan was about to suggest.

"Master Kenobi's fears are justified. Barakis is a liability, I recommend incarceration for the remainder of the campaign." Maul added, gaining Obi-Wan's trust was proving easier than expected, as Obi-Wan seemed glad for the supporting opinion.

"I'm not so sure Tavers. Do you really think he might try something?" Organa asked.

"I've served in several engagements, I know a turncoat when I see one." Maul swore adamantly. Organa looked disheartened, Barakis was a long time friend, he didn't relish the thought of imprisoning him. But Alderaan couldn't fall.

"Very well, I'll make the arrangements."

In the depths of Coruscant, the pleasant upper exterior of the planet became less pronounced. The areas seemed more crowded, people looked unsavory and Anakin noted a distinct increase in armed persons. He however, was noticeably avoided, worried glances at his saber made the reason clear, their fear made him feel bold and confident. Jedi were occasionally used to police the lower parts of Coruscant, even with their current scarce availability - It was part of their partnership with the Republic.

Eventually Anakin found his way to a lower level docking bay. It was rundown but very active. Cargo haulers, light and heavy freighters were coming and going. Anakin knew a thing of two about ships that he'd picked up back home, but some of these ships he'd never seen before. He absent mindedly walked through customs, unaware of the operational differences between Coruscant and Tatooine.

"Hey you! Kid, stop right there or I'm callin' security." Shouted one of the clerks, he wandered up to Anakin who was confused. "Unless you've got the right documentation to be in this area… "

"What documentation?" He asked.

"Seriously? Let me see some ID." The clerk demanded. Anakin had none, but he had a lightsaber, and pulled it from his belt.

"How's this?" He asked smuggly. The clerks demeanor changed immediately and he backed away from Anakin.

"Master Jedi, I didn't mean… If there's anything you need, just go to the supervisors officer over there. He'll straighten it out no problem." The clerk rambled nervously.

"Thanks, I'll do that."

Anakin took the stairs to the supervisors office, workers coming and going from the office, clearly they were busy. He wandered into the packed room, the supervisor signing datapad reports without reading them, ordering his underlings around. Anakin cleared his throat to get his attention, but was ignored. "Excuse me!" Anakin called eventually.

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy!" He shot, barely glancing at Anakin.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions." Anakin called back, it was noisy and he had to shout over it.

"I told the last Jedi I didn't see anything. Get lost!" The supervisor shouted.

Anakin walked up to him, ignited the saber, it barely missed the man's ear, but the yellow beam burnt some of his hair. The room fell silent, the only sound was the buzzing vibrations from the lightsaber.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question." Anakin grinned, he enjoyed the power a saber afforded him.

"Jedi… sorry, I um, didn't see you there. My sincerest apologies." The supervisors stuttered fearfully, he tried to pull away from the blade, but Anakin wouldn't allow it, he grabbed him by collar.

"I'm looking for a ship to take me somewhere." Anakin explained in a delightfully smug fashion. "I don't suppose any of these captains are heading to Alderaan?"

"T-there's a blockade, so no…" Sweat dripped from his forehead, the heat from the saber was fairly intense.

"There has to be a way past it right?"

"I suppose, but you'd have to hire a smuggler."

"And…" Anakin glared expectantly, he was making it clear he wanted that information. Though reluctant to admit he was allowing such a person docking permission, he wasn't prepared to argue with a Jedi.

"Platform thirteen."

"Apology accepted." Anakin deactivated his saber and pushed the supervisor to the ground.

Out on platform thirteen, two humanoids were loading their ship, an old YG-4210 freighter, the predecessor to the more advance YT series. Corellian shipyards hadn't produced these in almost a century. As Anakin approached it, he could make out the crew, a young, black haired Mirialan with deep green and freckled skin. She wore a navy padded jacket, thick green scarf and khaki coloured plastoid greaves and cuisses. Her companion a tall, blonde human male with deep facial scars and a thick collared trench coat.

The human spotted Anakin heading toward them, saber swinging from his belt, they made eye contact and Anakin smirked. The man panicked, smugglers rarely left Coruscant without a criminal record or jail time. "Psst, Fadagne! That skrog ratted us out to a Jedi, look!" He jerked his head toward Anakin.

"Sith-spit!" She cursed, and pulled her scarf tight to cover the branding on her neck.

"You want me to deal with him?"

"No, that's alright Kole, just get this crate aboard. I'll try and stall him, buzz me when the ships ready."

"Right." Kole replied, then hauled the crate up the ramp while Fadagne met with Anakin.

"Long way from the Temple stranger." Fadagne called, trying to sound intimidating.

"You could say that." Anakin responded.

"Why don't you run on home to your Master, the big kids are busy Padawan." She chuckled, she'd only ever heard stories of the Jedi, as was the case for most people.

"I'm not a padawan."

"Like I care, piss off!"

Anakin was tempted to grab his saber, his fingers tickled the hilt. "I need help to get to Alderaan." He said trying to sound calm and reasonable.

"Good luck! I heard the Hutts took it." She laughed.

"I need to go anyway." Anakin insisted, it didn't matter to him, he'd fight even if the battle was lost.

"How much you got?" Fadagne queried with a smirk, she supposed a Jedi might have a fair few credits.

"I haven't got any money."

Fadagne spotted a couple Jedi in the distance, talking to the dock supervisor. Clearly he wasn't happy about Anakin's earlier outburst. Noticing the supervisor point toward her ship, she knew she'd have to leave before they discovered her. "Tell you what, I'll take your lightsaber."

"No." He laughed, she couldn't be serious.

"Listen, it looks like troubles coming our way. I want to get out of here, you want to get out of here, my price is the saber. Take it or leave it." She insisted and pointed behind Anakin.

He looked back and saw the Jedi heading their way. "Deal!" He blurted and thrust it into her hands. "Lets go!"

They both hurried up the boarding ramp.

" _Anakin Skywalker!_ " One of the Jedi yelled, they sprinted for the platform.

Inside the freighter, Fadagne sprinted for the cockpit. "Kole! We've got company!" She bellowed.

"On it!" The ship's engines fired up, the ramp retracted. Warning klaxons ringed through the bay, but nothing could stop them leaving. One of the Jedi threw his saber at the ship, hoping to disable one of the engines. Warning lights flashed on the cockpit dash, they registered hull damage, but otherwise the assault failed.

In orbit of Coruscant, a cruisers had been ordered to intercept their craft. Luckily the freighter was faster, they'd reach safe distance for hyperspeed longer before the cruiser could act.

"By the Force, what was that about?" Kole asked, feeling relieved now they were out of harm's way.

"I don't know, I think I need to have a little talk with our passenger." Fadagne said.

"Passenger?"

"Yeah, and it looks like were heading to Alderaan too."

"Oh boy." Kole sighed sarcastically.

"Don't worry."

Fadagne approached Anakin in the ships lounge. "So _Anakin Skywalker_ , want to tell me why those Jedi were after you?"

"I left the Order." Anakin sighed

"Left the Order? You can do that?" She sounded skeptical.

"I thought so, but I guess not."

"And this was your lightsaber?" She asked, holding the training saber up.

"Sort off."

"Sort off? Did you kill a Jedi for it?" She demanded. "Cus I don't need that baggage, I've got enough as it is."

"No I didn't kill anyone for it. It's a training lightsaber, they give you one before you make your own." He thought he should have been offended by the accusation, but he wasn't.

"Oh so it's stolen then." She smiled, and hooked it to her belt.

"So are we heading to Alderaan then?" Anakin asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get you there. Can't get you off once you're planetside though." She explained, she had no intention of sticking around to help him escape if it turned sour.

"Fine, I'll find my own way off."


	6. Chapter 6: The First Clone Revolt

Chapter Six 

The First Clone Revolt

Darth Maul was being escorted to the clone barracks when he felt Anakin, he too recognised the distinctness of it, he knew it meant Obi-Wan would soon die at his hand. But now he had other matters to attend to, Sidious had ordered a revolt, and a revolt he would have.

Maul and his escort marched into the barracks, the clones stood to attention. There were five unique models currently in production; Odala-five, black haired Mirialan female with deep green and freckled skin. Eocto-two, tanned male Zabrak with shaved horns. Damon-two, a Human male with blonde hair. Fumiki-one, a soft horned, female Zabrak. And finally Risshik-seven, a green-skinned Twi'lek male, both head appendages removed. The model name originated from the tissue donor, the number refers to the amount of times the DNA was modified before it was deemed perfected for its role.

None of these models were intended for war, but they were forced to adapt quickly. Later models were further engineered to adapt, like Risshik-seven, previous revisions were non-compliant.

"I see you have a wide array of models." Maul announced to his escort, Drill Instructor Max Briggs.

"Yes General. We don't have access to the experimental soldier clones they're testing on Kamino, but we've made do." He responded.

"Indeed you have." Maul examined the clones as he walked by, these were labourers, clerks and entertainment forced into combat.

"We've had trouble with the earlier Risshik, but were confident seven is perfect. As for Fumiki, she has proven exceptional in earlier iterations. We've chosen model one to sever as unit commanders and sniper teams." Max explained.

"This must be a Risshik." Maul said, he stood in front of the Twi'lek. It was the spitting image of Beckett. He thought back to Tatooine, a simpler time. He enjoyed twisting Beckett's mind, and then mutilating him.

"Yes sir. Head appendages are removed on all Risshik to fit standard wargear."

"Tell me something drill instructor. How often do you have deviants?" Maul asked delightfully, his heart was pounding with every passing second. This was were the revolt would begin.

"Deviancy has always been an issue, even when they were labourers and such. The move to soldier made it worse, but we curb deviant behaviours _very_ harshly." Max explained.

"I see."

"Is there anything else you'd like to know General?"

"Could I address the troops personally?" Maul inquered.

"That's not typical procedure sir, but you are within your authority to do so."

Maul pulled a footlocker to the center of the walkway, Max was surprised at his strength, he'd pulled it with one hand. Once atop the footlocker, he looked around the barracks, around two hundred clones occupied it. "Clones!" He shouted, his voice boomed like it was amplified, it took Max by surprised, but said nothing of it.

" _Yes sir_!" They responded in unison.

"You have been bred to die." Maul shouted, the clones knew this, but to hear it said stirred murmurs amongst them. "And for what? What will you gain from this?" They remained silent, Max was growing uncomfortable. Maul pointed to a clone at random. "You! What will you gain from this war?" He demanded.

The clone looked to Max, then to his comrades, worried and hoping for an answer that never came. "N-nothing?" He said meekly, flinching as if he expected pain to follow.

"Precisely, you gain _nothing_!"

"Sir!" Max exclaimed indignantly.

"Who among you desires more? Speak up and be heard!"

"Now see here!" Max interjected. "King Organa will not stand for this!"

"Your King is a fool!" Maul spat, the clones began to murmur again. "Who of you will stand against your oppressor?"

"I will!" Shouted an Eocto. Max pulled out his blaster and shot him for his disobedience, horrified screams echoed.

"Deviants will not be tolerated!" Max screamed vehemently.

"You see, punished for wanting freedom!" Maul laughed, he was starting to have fun again, no more pretending. He pulled out his lightsaber. "I have freedom!"

"Wait, you're a Jedi?" Max was taken aback.

Maul cut him down like a diseased bantha. "No! I am no Jedi. The Jedi left you here to die, die at the hands of Hutts. I am Sith, and our Empire needs you as much as you need it."

"Why should we join you?" A Fumiki asked.

"A good question! Unlike the Alderaan aristocrats, who would have you die so they can protect their position. My master, the Emperor of our great Empire, only asks that you fight for your freedom, and help him secure the galaxy for a better future."

"What freedoms?"

"Any freedoms you desire, to live as you want, to do what you want."

"Then I say we fight!" A Risshik shouted so readily.

"Me too!" Shouted another. Before Maul knew it, all the clones were cheering for war, they wanted freedom and blood.

"We should attack now!" Demanded a Risshik.

"No! It's too soon. My forces have to destroy the Hutts before they attack Aldera." Maul explained.

"Why don't we join the Hutts then?" Another clone asked.

"They would enslave you just the same as Alderaan has, they must die." Maul said.

"But the drill instructor we killed…" A Fumiki asked.

"They won't find out, I'll take care of the body." Maul assured them. "But be ready to attack when the orbital bombardment begins. Tell as many clones as you can!"

"Good news Skywalker, we got here just in time to get shot!" Fadagne shouted sarcastically. This was never going to end well and she knew it.

The YG dropped out of hyperspeed between the Corellian and Hutt fleets. While they wouldn't show up on scanners, anyone one could just look out a window and spot it. Anakin got up to join them in the cockpit.

"Why are we just sitting here? Land on the planet!" Anakin demanded.

"It may have escaped your notice, but this ship is a hunk of garbage. The engines have to cool down after a jump."

"You can't be serious."

"Hey, it's not all bad. We could probably take about one shot before the shields completely fail." She oozed sarcasm.

"Shut up!" Kole interjected. "Just man the main gun and we'll be fine."

"Me?" Anakin asked indignantly.

"Yes you! Can you do anything useful?" Fadagne yelled irritably, he was wearing on her nerves.

"I could pilot this ship." He shot back angrily.

"Finally good for something then. Take a seat master Jedi, I'll man the gun. Looks like I'll have to save our skins." Fadagne said sarcastically and stormed off, barging Anakin as she left. She thought she was a better gunner than a pilot anyway. "Don't crash the ship!" She added for good measure.

" _Captain Ban, we've spotted a freighter between us and the Hutt Cartel._ "

"A freighter?" Ban asked. "Who's is it? We aren't expecting anyone."

" _I don't recognised the configuration sir. Shall we destroy it?_ "

"No, no. Give it a moment, I want to see the Hutts reaction." Ban ordered, if it were the Hutts and he fired, their plans would be dead in the water.

Anakin was familiar with this ship's systems, it was remarkably similar to the old haulers on Tatooine. "By the Force, no wonder this junk heap doesn't work properly. The motivators working at three times normal power!" How hadn't they figured it out, a minor power adjustment would have the engines back in a matter of seconds.

"How did you know that?" Kole asked.

"What… What do you mean? It says right here on the readout! Can't you read basic?"

"No actually, we can't." Kole admitted, and Anakin had no response, he was stunned.

Green tracers rushed toward the cockpit window, and impacted the shields. The ship shock with each hit they took. Fadagne was quick on the uptake and unloaded the turreted cannon at the approaching fighters.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Anakin yelled, the power adjustments were complete and the engines back online, he set them to full thrust and head for the planet. The shields were hit by a barrage of weapons fire, whoever was firing at them intended to destroy the ship.

"The shields aren't looking so good." Kole exclaimed.

"How bad are they? Give me some numbers!" Anakin demanded, he was growing tired of their incompetence.

"It's red, twe… um, twenty percent?" Kole was struggling with the symbols, they'd never needed to know this information before.

The ship was almost in Alderaan's atmosphere, several fighter had already been damaged and pulled away or were outright shot down, Fadagne couldn't read but she could certainly fire a weapon. Despite putting up a half decent fight, the shields wouldn't last long enough, heat from reentry caused them to collapse entirely. A final volley of shots tore apart the YG's engines and they began free falling to the planet. A dense forest was rushing toward them, Anakin had his fair share of crashes back on Tatooine, but the desert was spars of obstacles, he wasn't confident they could survive impact with trees.

"Activate grav-harnesses!" Anakin yelled over the commlink, whilst activating his own. A grav-harness would negate the inertia for its wearer and allow them to survive almost any high speed crash.

Moments later the ship barrelled front first into the woodland, it dug into the ground, uprooting a multitude of trees. The ship finally stopped, leaving a half kilometer trench in its wake.

" _Captain Ban, the unidentified craft seems to have crashed planetside. It's hard to tell from the Observation deck._ "

"Excellent." Ban beamed. "Better it be destroyed than the Hutts have it." Ban surmised that it was not a Hutt ship, merely an unlucky interloper in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the Hutts had sent a boarding party, Ban couldn't allow them to take it, it would undermine the stalemate. His own TIE fighters were sent to destroy it.

Keabret and her crew sat and watched as the ship was shot down, she had confidence in the Corellian officers. Though she had never seen the TIE fighter before, in fact, Corellia had failed to mention there existence.

On the planet, Anakin fumbled with his harness, a shard of metal had imbedded itself into his shoulder - any lower and he'd likely be dead. Fadagne and Kole suffered minor cuts from debris as well, but otherwise unharmed, it seemed Anakin received the brunt of the crash. The ship had torn itself apart, black smoke plumes cascaded from the wreckage, it would never be space worthy again.

"Congratulations Skywalker!" Fadagne screamed, she was beyond livid. "Thanks to you, were stuck on this skrog-hole of a planet."

"You agreed to come! It's hardly my fault your couldn't even work your own ship!" He barked back, his anger was mounting.

They'd already moved several feet from the wreck when the hyperdrive detonated. The shockwave flug all three of them deeper into the forest, Anakin collided with a tree and it knocked the wind out of him. That was his breaking point, he stumbled to his feet, his eyes flashed yellow. He tore the metal from his shoulder and threw it to the ground. He looked around for Fadagne, she was just getting to her feet as well. From a distance, Anakin ripped the training saber from her belt with such force it retched her sideways, she hit the ground again.

With his saber in hand and active, he charged at her. "I should have just killed you on Coruscant!" He roared, practically foaming at the mouth. Fadagne tried desperately to get up and run, but she was too slow compared to his unnatural speed.

"Kole! Help…" She let out a horrendous scream of agony as the lightsaber torn through her, shoulder to waist. Kole fired his blaster and Anakin bat the bolt away like a fly. Kole began to feel breathless, his throat was tightening. Anakin advanced on him with a clenched fist, this was Anakin's doing, he was choking him to death. Kole's eyes widened in wordless fear, the bones in his neck cracked under the pressure, until he finally collapsed to the ground lifeless.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stopped in his place, he felt the unchaining of Anakin's power from Aldera. Not as uncontrolled as Tatooine, but distinct in its strength, he was certain Anakin was on Alderaan.

"Are you alright Obi-Wan?" Bail asked.

"I'm fine King Organa, I've sensed a disturbance in the Force."

"A disturbance? That doesn't sound good."

"Don't worry Bail, it's an old friend." Obi-Wan smiled, he and Anakin may have fought when they were training, but he'd grown on him. He even some admiration, to break away from the Jedi took strength he never had. Obi-Wan believed everything they taught him without question, and when all was said and done, it seemed a lie, still unable to communicate with Qui-Gon. But Anakin, a strongly morale youth, who gave into his anger and hatred and never let it consume him.

"Another Jedi? On Alderaan?" Bail was excited, Palpatine had promised more than just Kenobi.

"I believe so. My old Padawan, Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan explained. "It seems he might be in some trouble."

"I'd expect so, I doubt the Hutts are letting anyone land. Honestly, I'm surprised even you and Tavers got here."

"If you don't mind Bail, I'm going to try and send him a message."

"Of course, by all means."

Obi-Wan sat on the floor immediately, to Organa's surprise. Not being a force user, he'd assumed Kenobi would use more conventional means. Instead, Obi-Wan would create his own disturbance in the hopes Anakin would feel it and head for Aldera. The hallway he and Organa occupied began to quiver, and a subtle pulse emanated from him, causing Organa to stagger.

"That should help him find us." Obi-Wan smiled, he was looking forward to seeing Anakin again. He knew his training had failed, even at the rapid pace Anakin was excelling, there is no way he'd be through the trails already. He longed to share his revelations with a friend, he certainly considered Anakin one.

Anakin had felt Obi-Wan from the forest, and wasn't too far from Aldera luckily. Obi-Wan had waited for him at the city limits for a couple of hours, the sun was setting and light was scarce.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called fondly. "I've come to help!"

"I sensed you from a mile away Anakin." Obi-Wan chuckled. "I suppose you left the Order ungracefully?"

"I'm… Sorry if I disappointed you." Anakin faked remorse, he was glad to be rid of the place.

"I had a feeling you'd leave. We were naive to think you could be a Jedi." Obi-Wan admitted. "But you haven't disappointment me."

"You never thought I could be a Jedi?"

"I don't mean to offend you Anakin, you're just too old to accept the teachings. And in all honesty, I'm beginning to doubt them myself."

"Your right Obi-Wan, they're dated." Anakin agreed, especially after he murdered his travel companions, how could he possibly disagree.

"Did you atleast build your own lightsaber?"

"No, but I kept the training saber you gave me." Anakin said, handing him the hilt with a fond smile.

"Hm, that won't do." Obi-Wan chuckled. "You should have your own."

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Technically nothing I suppose, but when a Jedi completes his or her training. They travel off world to search for _their_ kaiburr crystal." Obi-Wan explained. "Lightsabers are a hybrid of technology and the Force, a technique created by Master Plagueis the Wise."

"What do crystals have to do with lightsabers?"

"They help power them. A crystal calls to its user, they pulse with the Force, when you find one that resonates with you, it's indescribable." Obi-Wan held the training saber up. "We can replace the crystal inside this hilt with your crystal. But! You must never touch the casing, you _must_ use the Force to rebuild it."

"Indescribable…" Anakin whispered to himself. He wondered if Obi-Wan meant it felt powerful. "Should we go now?" Anakin eagerly suggested.

"We have time, there _are_ crystal caves to the west of here."

"You should be careful Master Kenobi, Hutt patrols might be in these woods." Maul called as he approached them, still playing General.

"Evening General Tavers. How do the clones meet Corellian standards?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Satisfactory." It was too dark to make out Maul's face properly, though his voice sounded eerily familiar.

"Clones?" Anakin asked, he remembered them mentioned by the the council.

"Yes, Alderaan is renowned for its excessive use of clones." Maul sounded slightly venomous.

"I've never seen a clone before."

"No? I doubt you'd recognise one if you did, they're like anyone else." Maul could sense Anakin's rage peak at this, and thought turning him would prove easy.

"A necessary evil, the Hutts must be stopped." Obi-Wan said, sensing the same anger.

"I agree, hopefully King Organa will come to his senses once the fighting is over." Maul smirked. "Politics aside, who's this young Jedi?"

"Anakin Skywalker, but I'm not a Jedi."

"I see. It's an honour regardless."

"Is there something we can do for you Tavers?" Obi-Wan asked politely.

"Actually yes, King Organa has requested you, I think it's urgent." Maul lied casually, he needed Skywalker alone.

"I could probably find the cave myself Obi-Wan." Anakin insisted.

"I could accompany him if it would easy your fears Master Kenobi." Maul added.

"Alright, but be mindful. And use caution when rebuilding your lightsaber." Obi-Wan handed Anakin back the training saber, and left them to find Organa.

The cave lay about two miles from the city limits, the closer they came, the more it seemed to call to Anakin. Maul remained quiet for most of the journey. Unlike the Jedi, Sith couldn't pilgrimage to acquire their own saber, Sidious wouldn't allow it. Instead he constructed synthetic kaiburr crystals, they were devoid of any connection with the user. The red hue was unnatural and the crystals felt unpleasant to weild, Sidious had said the Sith code demanded pain, only then could your chains be broken.

"I think were close." Maul said, sensing the cave just as Anakin did.

"I can feel it." Anakin cooed, he coveted the power he sensed.

"So can I, it's incredible."

"You? How?!" Anakin demanded.

"I'm not a Jedi." He mimicked Anakin's previous words deliberately, it was technically true, but meant to imply he left the Order as well.

"I knew I couldn't be the only one, don't you think their rules are ridiculous?" Anakin asked enthusiastically.

Maul laughed. "Exactly, they say the darkside is evil. I say they're wrong, the darkside gives us power, the power of the moment."

"It's amazing." Anakin smiled fondly, he loved the feeling.

"The Jedi want us to suppress it."

"They tried to stop me leaving, just like Owen. When I said I wanted to help. But I won't be stopped anymore, the galaxy needs me."

"You should join us Anakin, my Master has been watching you for sometime." Maul suggested.

"Who's that?" He inquired, though he felt slightly uncomfortable about being _watched_.

"Darth Sidious, Emperor of the new Sith Empire!"

"The Sith?" Anakin moved away from Maul wearily. "I've heard that before, Padme and the Council say they're killers."

"That's just a Jedi lie Anakin, do I look like a killer to you?" Maul spread his arms apart, if Anakin could see his face in the light, he'd have probably said yes.

"No, but I heard about Kashyyyk. Do you know what really happened?"

"A misunderstanding, we weren't working with Czerka, or the Hutts. We offered our help to the Jedi and they refused. So we lurked in the shadows, helping in secret." Maul lied, he was never there, he only heard from another.

"Then why did you attack Republic soldiers?"

"A mistake that wouldn't have happened were we able to work in the open." Maul insisted.

"I guess that adds up. Maybe I should ask Obi-Wan." Anakin was still dubious, he doubted Obi-Wan would lie to him about it, and it certainly sounded plausible.

"So you should, it's important to hear all sides of a story. Knowledge is power Anakin, and through power, we gain victory."

Anakin found their conversation comforting, it was wonderful to hear from a like-minded individual. To have his fears quelled, and ideals bolstered.

Not long after, they reached the cave. It had a strong force presence, a faint glow came from within. Anakin took the lead, the walls were lined with glittering crystal formations, they varied in shapes and sizes. Most distinctly they varied in colour, yellow was the most common, then blue, green and one vein of purple.

"Which one should I pick?" Anakin wondered aloud, he was awed by its beauty.

"I'm not sure…" Maul was just as stunned by them, he found himself drawn to a small green crystal and slowly reached for it, debating whether or not he should defy Sidious and take it. Sidious didn't have to know he had it, he could keep it secret. His fingers gripped its cool, smooth surface and he lightly tugged, the crystal broke away effortlessly. Maul held it tight in his clenched fist, all the other crystals seemed to dull for him and he lost interest in them.

Anakin stepped carefully past vein after vein, he noticed a blue crystal at the furthest end of the cave, it was gorgeous to him. Unlike Maul, he took it gladly and without hesitation, it broke away just as easily. And just as had happened to Maul, all the other crystals became disinteresting.

"General! I found one!" Anakin called excitedly. "What do I do now?" He had no idea how to deconstruct a lightsaber.

"Didn't Kenobi show you how to build a lightsaber?"

"No."

Maul took his lightsaber out, he'd kept it in a leather cylinder so no one knew he had it. "I'll show you, watch carefully." The saber floated in mid-air, Maul closed his eyes and the hilt parts snapped away from each other. He was undelicate and rash, but lightsabers were versatile weapons. Only a few components had to be removed before the blood coloured crystal was revealed. And as easily as he'd deconstructed it, Maul has put it together again.

"I think I know what to do. Thank you." Anakin mirrored as best he could, though the sabers were different, they functioned almost identically. It took Anakin significantly more time to take his apart, but he did. He forced the yellow crystal from the housing and replaced it with his bright blue one, it fit perfectly, they alway fit perfectly.

"Now, activate it." Maul said.

The bright blue beam erupted from the hilt, the colour reflecting off the crystals in the cave, it pulsed with power and Anakin felt euphoric.

"There is something I want to ask of you, Anakin, if that's alright."

"Name it."

"I want to free the clones on this world." Maul declared, he was sure Anakin was ready to join him.

"But what about the Hutts?" Anakin asked, he'd agreed with Obi-Wan only an hour ago.

"The Emperor has a plan, a plan I can't reveal to Master Kenobi. He can't hear it from me, but you could convince him to accept Sith aid."

"I don't know…" Anakin had been betrayed before, he barely knew this man.

"A Corellian fleet, over twenty ship including the Emperor's flagship, will enter this system and decimate the Hutt opposition."

"Why wouldn't he accept that." Anakin was confused.

"Corellia _is_ the Sith Empire." Maul explained. "This is our time, to strike, strike against the Republic, and strike against the Jedi. What loyalty do you have to them?"

"They let the Hutts take my homeworld." Anakin reluctantly agreed, pressure was mounting to pick a side.

"Exactly, the Empire would be different. And you can be part of it."

"Do you really think Obi-Wan would agree?"

"He's a great Jedi, and he has respect for you. I know he'll listen to you." Maul smiled.

"Alright, I'll help. And so will Obi-Wan."

High above Alderaan, the _Harbinger_ and her sister ship began to reposition. It was finally time to smite the Hutt Cartel's troops, they moved to bombard the planet surface. The Hutt ships began to advance, noticing the attack posture they'd adopted, the ceasefire effectively was over.

"By the Force, what are they doing?!" Captain Keabret demanded, she'd seen enough combat to know what was happening. "Shields up! Now!"

" _Yes Ma'am_ "

"Move in close to the _Harbinger_ , and ready fighters." Keabret ordered. Her ship couldn't withstand a full assault from the Hutts, the destroyers would have to draw some of their fire.

" _Captain the jamming device seems to have been disabled._ "

"Send a message to the…" She was cut off.

" _Multiple ships entering the system. They're Star Destroyers and their targeting us!_ "

Seven star destroyer opened fire on the _Irmada_ , she was eviscerated in a matter of seconds. All other newly arrived vessels launched fighters and opened fire on the Hutt fleet.

Alderaan's sky was a green hailstorm of cannon fire from the _Harbinger._ It butchered the Hutt forces planetside, the area was a scorched crater when they finally expended their ordnance.

"Grand Moff Tarkin, a pleasure to have you with us." Ban said, he was in a holocall with the fleets officers.

" _Skip the pleasantries Captain Ban, are the Hutt forces destroyed_?" Tarkin demanded.

"Apologies. We detect no lifesigns in the landing zone Grand Moff."

" _Good, the Emperor himself will be arriving shortly. Make sure Aldera is ours, and leave Organa alive._ " Tarkin ordered, it was an open order to the fleet.

Star Destroyers were leaving Korriban in groups, they were heading to other planets, Sidious' plan was in motion. The _Executor_ was also preparing to leave for Alderaan with the Emperor aboard. He was in a private holocall with his most loyal and trusted apprentices, they knelt before him as he spoke.

"The time has come, the Republic is weak and the seeds of rebellion must be sown. You all have your assignments, go now, execute _Order Sixty-Six_."

" _Yes Lord Sidious, it will be done_." They said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7: Worlds Under Occupation

Chapter Seven

Worlds Under Occupation

Mustafar, an inhospitable volcanic world even for it's natives. It was admitted into the Republic for its mineral value, and ripe for the Emperor's _liberation_. Senator Tachi knew full well the terrible condition clones suffered mining this world, it was the reason he joined the coalition. The planet was located dangerously close to expanding Hutt territory, and as a result was well defended. This helped keep the clone labourers in line, the marshal repercussions would be bloody.

Several star destroyers were sent to secure the planet, they would arrive directly on top of the Republic fleet, catching them by surprise in both arrival and betrayal, the currently stationed star destroyers would turn as well.

High above the magma hellscape, The _Honshue_ , _Medrasa_ , _Retaliation_ and a three other star destroyers, arrived in the system. TIE Fighter and Bombers were launched the moment they left hyperspeed. The _Retaliation_ led the combat with a torrent of green weapons fire, taken completely by surprise, three Republic vessels took the brunt of weapons fire and were hulked, the rest began evasive actions. The two star destroyers Palpatine had generously left to protect the planet opened fire on nearby cruisers. Bombing runs began on the closes ships, fighter turrets were outclassed by the speed of them, another handful of Republic ships derelict in space.

The initial shock had worn quickly, the Republic forces were scrambling x-wing squadrons, but to no avail. TIE Fighters weren't as tough or durable, but they were fast, the x-wing pilots couldn't contend with them and were losing dogfights consistently.

Several of the remaining cruisers began to retreating, they broke from orbit at high speeds, one of the only advantages they had on a star destroyer. The _Honshue_ and _Retaliation_ gave chase, the rest carrying out planetary bombardment in preparation for ground invasion. A near constant barrage at the fleeing ships was crippling shields, two vessels shields collapsed under the strain, but they were hopeful for an escape. Until three more star destroyers left hyperspeed directly in front of them, there was no escaping now.

Choros, one of Sidious favoured was given the task of leading the assault on Mustafar. She was a Human, and just as murderous and bloodthirsty as Maul. Mustafar had no clone army, so she was free to slaughter at her heart's content.

Admiral Arwen cautiously approached Choros as she peered out of the _Medrasa's_ main viewer, the cannons devastation made her heart swoon. "Darth Choros, my lord. We began planetary bombardment as planned, AA defenses are no longer a problem."

"Can you feel it Admiral?" She asked dreamily, not taking her eyes away from the destruction.

"No, my lord." He whispered, unsure if this would anger her.

"That's correct, you don't. You are nothing, nothing but an insect that can't understand the creatures that squash it underfoot."

"As you say lord." He responded indifferently.

"I'm talking about the fear Admiral. If you were like me, you'd feel it too. It's wonderful." She turned to face him, her face was burnt and disfigured. A lightsaber had caused the wounds.

"Our troops await you lord." He looked away from her, trying not to meet her eyes. He wouldn't be the first officer she killed, Sidious had warned him to be cautions.

"Your a pathetic worm Arwen, I hope you realise that." She said calmly as she barged past.

"Thank you lord."

Choros and half the fleets complement of stormtroopers landed outside the planets primary mining complex. The plastoid armour they wore protected them from the intense volcanic temperatures. Except for Choros, she wanted to feel the terrible heat from the magma rivers. Her black armour wasn't enclosed, it only protected her limbs from Republic weaponry.

The Republic forces held up in the complex had time to build their defenses, they wouldn't give up without a fight. Choros took point of her thousand troop force, she highly doubted anyone but her would survive the ensuing conflict, but she didn't care for their worthless lives.

"The Emperor demands the clones be left alive, do not disappoint him!" She screamed over the roaring ambiance of the planets surface, her cape bellowing violently in the scorching wind. "If you get in my way, I will kill you. If I find a dead clone, I will kill ten of you." Hardly an inspiring speech. "Show the Republic maggots no mercy!"

" _For The Emperor!_ " The Corellian troops roared, and slammed clenched fists against there breastplates.

Glorious murder, the thrill of a fresh kill surged Choros on. The power the darkside granted by each incense of seared flesh. Choros and her soldiers stormed the complex, heavy weapons from the bunkers slaughtered well over a hundred troopers. Choros had added to that body count when she deflected blasts with her saber, ricocheting at her own. Belts of thermal detonators were flung into the bunkers as they charged between them. But when they finally reached the enemy gates, nothing could stand against their military prowess.

The complex bulkheads torn from there frame. Choros command of the Force was impressive, she pushed them away with ease, like a hurricane struck them at high speed. The stormtroopers started to funnel into the facility enmass. They finished whatever scraps Choros left in her rampage, Sidious had promised a Jedi would be on Mustafar, so she speared her way through. The deeper she dug into the complex, the more frustrated she became, there was no Jedi in sight. The Republic soldiers refused to give into her as she tried to torture the information out of them.

In orbit, an Alderaan _cruiser_ left hyperspeed, to call it a cruiser was laughable. It was no bigger than most freighters, it's armaments were almost non-existent. They were nothing more than yachts for diplomats, senators and ambassadors. This one in particular carried Senator Tachi and his _generously_ provided Jedi escort. The vessel was caught in a tractor beam long before her crew could conceive of what was happening.

"Where's the Jedi!?" Choros screamed in a demented fashion, she was crushing the throat of a Republic commander, one of the few soldiers even left of the defense force. She wanted the same honour as Maul, to killed a Jedi and take their saber as a trophy. And yet she'd scoured the facility to find nothing still.

"What… Jedi?" Whispered the commander, he was suffocating and had no idea what she was raving about.

"The Jedi I was promised you putrid slim! Where is it?!" She was so heavy handed he didn't live long enough to insist he'd never even seen one.

Xers, a trooper commander, approached Choros fearlessly. "Facility secure Lord, clear of all Republic forces." She reported.

"What about the Jedi? Did you see it!" Choros demanded.

"Sorry lord, but we haven't. I can order body searches if you'd like?"

"Make it so. But for your sake, hope you don't find it." She threatened, if they'd taken the kill from her, she'd slaughter them all for it. "Wait commander!"

"Yes lord?"

"How many dead clones?"

"Three my lord."

"Gather thirty of your soldiers and execute them." She ordered coldly.

"Yes lord." Xers responded immediately, then slammed a clenched fist against her breastplate and left.

Choros received a holotrasmittion from the fleet, Admiral Arwen's image appeared above the lense. "What do you want?" She sneered, she hated that Sidious had given him the same authority as her.

" _I think we have something for you lord._ " He smirked cryptically, a dangerous play on his part.

"Don't play games with me you miserable rotter!"

" _Of course lord, straight to business. I have the Jedi._ " He pulled the restrained captive into sight.

" _That_ is mine!"

" _Funny, I was thinking the same thing._ " Arwen put a blaster to the Jedi's head.

"When I get back to the fleet, I'll…"

" _Back to the fleet?_ " Arwen laughed heartily. " _The Emperor is done with you Choros!_ "

Her face contorted into confused rage. "The Emperor would n-never abandon me." Choros confidence was uneasy.

" _Oh dear, was that a stutter my lord_?" He pulled the trigger and murdered the Jedi with an enthusiastic laugh. Choros crushed the transmitter in her hand, the walls around her shook violently as she screamed.  
Xers had gathered her soldiers to the LZ, no executions took place. Instead she ordered them to release the clone labourers into the complex with the false promise of later rescue. Arwen had ordered them to leave Choros on the planet while they evacuated.

"What is the meaning of this Admiral!?" Tachi demanded, he was being held in the officers meeting room, under guard.

"I'm terribly sorry Senator. If we hadn't stopped you landing, you'd likely be dead." Arwen explained in a concerned tone.

"What do you mean, what's happening?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself Senator. My fleet was enroute to Corellain and we received a distress signal. It seems Alderaan isn't the only world that's taken the Hutts fancy."

"The Hutt Cartel destroyed our defenses? All those people..." Tachi exclaimed in disgust.

"I'm sorry Senator, I wish we'd arrived sooner. The primary mining complex was overrun as well, there's no one left down there." Arwen approached the Senator and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I… I need to send a transmission to Coruscant, Admiral." Tachi croaked, he couldn't believe the Hutts would be so bold.

"Of course, whatever you need. Our ships will stay anchored until further notice. I'm sure Senator Palpatine won't mind." Arwen's smile felt sincere, but couldn't be further from reality.

"Thank you." Tachi said distantly.

"One last thing Senator, we've taken your Jedi escort into custody. I hope it's nothing, but I've received some worrying reports."

"What reports?"

"A Jedi attacking the complex along side the Hutts."

"That can't be right!" Tachi exclaimed, he couldn't believe such a thing.

"As I said, I hope that's not the case. My scouts will determine the truth soon enough."

Choros was rampant, she charged threw the facility toward the landingzone. The clone workforce had moved into the complex and now were in her way, it slowed her down dramatically at first merely barging through them, until she outright started killing them as her frustrations grew. This had giving the stormtroopers enough time to finalize there evacuation, and once Choros finally reached the dropzone, the last shuttle was breaking through the cloudlayer.

What was left of the Senate after Palpatine revoked aid, was a bickering mess. No one wanted the Hutts to have a seat at the Senate, but without a chancellor no calls for their expulsion could be made. Some core worlds were at each other's throats over old claims, they saw this as an opportunity to land grab.

Mid-rim representatives became increasingly agitated with Hutt aggression, now that they were technically sanctioned by the Senate. Worst of all the Mon Calamari had officially terminated their membership to the Republic, a devastating blow as they were the second largest producers of starships - Corellian being the largest by a significant margin.

News from Tachi reached Zyras E'ron, she'd gained many more allies thanks to Palpatine, but still were a minority faction. It was one thing for the Hutts to attack mid-rim worlds, but to attack a core world was outrageous. But she could do nothing, she considered terminating her worlds membership but feared the clone rights movement would be dead in the water if she did. It was time for rash action.

"Silence!" Zyras demanded after the assembly began. Most gatherings devolved into glorified shouting matches, this time was no different, she was largely ignored as she expected she would be. Zyras took a blaster out from under her robe and fired several shots into the air, she had their attention now. "Are you sure this is a good idea Senator?" Gunray asked.

"Unless you've got a better one?" Zyras asked spitefully.

"I do not, but the Senate is fragile."

Zyras found the statement unhelpful, she was well aware of that, but what else could she really do?

"The Hutts have invaded Mustafar!" Zyras screamed loudly, despite her voice being amplified.

Across from her, Tuuma the Hutt spoke in an outraged fashion. "Upee, bu pohka gee woy tanea!" They still refused to speak basic and so a protocol droid translated.

"Lord Tuuma says; _Lies, the Cartel has done nothing_!"

"Senator Tachi _personally_ told me, from Mustafar itself! That if it weren't for a Corellian fleet passing by, the planet would be under Hutt occupation. No one survived the attack, not even the clones." Zyras added fervently, she didn't mention the Jedi, no one would believe that even if it were true.

"Jeejee hatkocanh tanee bakopa tee pohii Ciduepe-Mee danko." Tuuma assured.

" _We would never attack our fellow Republic worlds_." The droid translated. This was met with a flurry of laughter, no one believed it.

Realising the Senate was mostly against him Tuuma added. "Uba gee nobata chaia!"

" _You have no proof._ "

"It's time for action, action is all you seem to understand!" And with that ultimatum she aimed her weapon at Tuuma, who recoiled in horror, but too fat and slow to run.

"No!" Gunray yelled and diving to stop her, a little too late. She fired several shots, only a few actually hit anything. The Senate went silent, except for Gunray. "What have you done?" He gasped fearing the worst and retching the blaster from her.

"Kava pihoha uba! Da caiot doth chemant ba basa see keueka-ou!" Tuuma cried indignantly, he had taken one blast before he managed to pull his protocol droid into the line of fire. The droid was wrecked and smoking, Tuuma pushed it to the floor of his platform. No one knew what he said, there was no other translator that spoke Huttese.

"We cannot descend into madness!" Gunray said, still holding the blaster. "We need a chancellor."

"We don't have time for a vote!" Zyras yelled. "The Hutts need to be stopped!"

"Tuuma is right, we have no proof. We should send ships to investigate the claims." Gunray suggested, the Senate in resounding agreement.

"We should send a fleet alright, straight to Hutta!" Zyras spat back, also met with some cheers. Why should they give them the benefit of the doubt after everything they've done?

"Senator please, be reasonable." Gunray implored. "We must do things correctly, even if it is difficult."

Zyras sighed, she was convinced his was wasting time. "Alright, but if it's true!"

"If it's true, Tuuma will be arrested and the Hutt Cartel expelled." Gunray finished.

Alderaan's overcast sky scintillated green, cascades of turbolaser fire broke through the clouds and cratered the landmass south of Aldera, exterminating the Hutt forces and further destroying the region for years to come.

Anakin and Maul had already arrived at the city when the bombardment took place, they both looked skyward as each shot thundered, the attack was visible from Aldera it was so immense. "They're early!" Maul exclaimed in faux surprise.

"Was that the Corellian fleet?" Anakin gasped.

"Yes."

"What happens now?"

"Now the clones attack. We have to warn Obi-Wan." Maul said calmly, everything was going according to plan.

The two bolted through the streets, at first it was relatively silent, the electrified cloudlayer cracking dully once the bombing finally stopped. Roars of angry voices could be heard close to them, then the gunfire erupted.

"Arm yourself Skywalker and stay close!" Maul yelled from the lead position, it's highly likely either of them could be caught in a crossfire.

Their sabers swung back and forth, they sprinted round corners and down alleyways, the sounds of fighting were getting louder and more intense the closer they drew to the palace. When they finally burst into the courtyard, it was a warzone, clones had entrenched themselves around the palace, effectively occupying it and holding the Organa's hostage.

"General Tavers?" An Alderaan commander asked, as Maul and Anakin ducked into a building. They were surrounded by Alderaan soldiers.

Anakin scrambled to his feet, swinging his saber left and right half expecting to be attacked, startling the soldiers who backed away. "What do we do?" Anakin asked Maul, he was out of breath and thought they were supposed to be fighting for the clones.

"Whoa! Whoa! Were on the same side Jedi!" The commander insisted before Maul flung him against the wall.

"Kill them all!" He screamed excitedly and began to hack into the closes soldiers to him. Anakin smiled and join in on the massacre.

Across the courtyard on a palace balcony, a Fumiki sniper team were hunting for officers, when they spotted the flash of sabers. "Sniper Team Three to Command." Said the spotter into her commlink. "I've spotted the Jedi in zone two."

Anakin notice the wave of laserfire seemed to slip in two, the clones had left a funnel to allow Maul and Anakin safe passage into the palace.

"General, look! There's an opening." Anakin exclaimed.

"They must have seen us." Maul laughed. "Lets not keep them waiting!"

Inside Palace Organa, clone squads were hunting Alderaan's leadership, several high ranking officials had already been caught and executed. Obi-Wan had escorted Bail to his wife and daughter, they had hidden in the library where fighting hadn't reached yet. Outside in the corridor Obi-Wan stood guard while Organa frantically searched for his family.

"Breha!" He whispered loudly, his voice echoed. "Breha, it's Bail! We have to go!"

Breha peaked from behind a bookcase, she was holding their infant daughter, only a few months old. "Thank the Force!" She whimpered, and rushed to meet him. "I took Leia and hid when I heard the shooting. What's happening Bail?"

"The clones love, they've gone mad." He sighed, whatever really happened that's what he believed. "But don't worry, the Jedi will help us escape."

The screams, profanities and gunfire were getting louder, the clones were getting dangerously close to their position. Obi-Wan was about to called for Bail when they left the library.

"Master Jedi." Breha sighed relief. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet Queen Organa, we still have to reach your cruiser."

"It's this way." Bail indicated, he lead Breha toward their personal hanger, Obi-Wan following behind.

It hadn't taken long for them to reach the hanger, Obi-Wan had constantly looked back in hopes he'd seen Anakin, everytime his hopes were dashed, he grew more concerned with every passing minute. The hanger held Organa's personally ship, an Alderaan cruiser, the _Tantive IV_. Bail rushed his wife and daughter aboard, Obi-Wan lagged behind.

"Obi-Wan! We have to leave." Bail shouted from the boarding ramp.

"Not yet, not yet! We have to wait for Anakin!" He demanded, pacing left and right, his eyes fixed on the hanger entrance. They'd outrun the massacre, but it would catch up sooner or later.

"General Kenobi, please, he may already be dead." Organa insisted, they were so close to escape.

"No, I can sense him, he's already inside the palace!" Obi-Wan let out another disturbance, the same as before to help Anakin find him.

"Did you feel that General?" Anakin asked, he and Maul were sprinting through the clone search parties. "It's Obi-Wan!"

"Lead the way Skywalker." Maul said, slowing to let Anakin ahead of him.

Obi-Wan's face lit up when he saw Anakin dash into hanger, he ran to meet him. "You made it!" He was relieved.

"Made it?" Anakin asked confused, but still smiling. Maul stayed back, Obi-Wan hadn't noticed he was holding a lightsaber.

"I was worried you wouldn't survive the clones Anakin, but you made it! The ships ready, it's time to leave."

"Leave? We can't leave, I have to tell you the plan." Anakin's smile was fading.

"Plan?"

"This was the Empire's plan all along, to free the clones."

"Anakin, you're not making sense, what Empire?" Obi-Wan's levity was gone, he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Okay, I know how this sounds, but you have to trust me." Anakin said nervously.

"Anakin! What Empire?" Obi-Wan heart sank when he spotted Maul finally, and the Sith blade in his hand, a murderous smile creeping on his face. Obi-Wan jumped back from Anakin, pulled out his own lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan wait! Let me explain!"

"The Sith Empire? Anakin? You've sided with the _Sith_?" Obi-Wan exploded, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, his fists clenched the hilt.

"Yes but you don't…" Anakin tried to plead

"But nothing Anakin, how could you believe anything this, this… murder! Had to say?"

"Because it made sense Obi-Wan! The Sith aren't anything like the Council says." Anakin insisted.

"You don't know what they're capable of!" Obi-Wan exclaimed indignantly.

"They want to save the galaxy! They needs our power, you could be a part of it Obi-Wan. We could make it a better..."

"Look around you Anakin, look at all the carnage the Sith have caused!"

"So?" Anakin huffed, it was war, people die in war all the time.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing… " Obi-Wan whispered.

Maul finally interjected. "I was wrong Anakin, he can't understand our vision." He was calm, but it was just manipulation, to trick Anakin into seeing him as reasonable and Obi-Wan as the instigator. Maul opened up a hidden pocket in his flared trousers, he took Qui-Gon's saber from it, and threw it to one side, it landed with several clanks against the hanger floor.

Obi-Wan recognised it immediately and knew who Maul truly was, his emotional control waned. He thrust his active lightsaber upward, ready to strike at Maul. Anakin was caught by surprised by this seemingly random outburst, he hadn't seen the object Maul dropped.

Still smiling sinisterly, Maul back away slowly. "Don't be rash Obi-Wan, it's not the Jedi way…" He mocked. Obi-Wan lunged forward, barging Anakin to the ground, before slamming his saber down toward Maul with as much force as he could muster.

Maul stumbled backward, he was unprepared for the power behind the attack. He was far stronger than Qui-Gon, who'd been injured. Before he could regain stability Obi-Wan assaulted him again with even greater force, this time knocking him to the floor.

Anakin ran at Obi-Wan, who was about to land a potentially fatal blow. He tackled him, the two soared through the air and landing a distant away. Obi-Wan was pinned under Anakin, his saber flung out of reach, the energy blade cutting up the hanger floor as it went. Anakin was furious, he rose his lightsaber ready to kill, but could bring himself to follow through.

"Just… Just leave." Anakin whispered, before standing up and jogging over to Maul.

Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber to hand, once on his feet began to charge at Anakin. He jumped, using the force to propel himself on, he kicked Anakin in the back. The amplified strength of the blow catapulted Anakin across the hanger, striking the wall, and collapsing unconscious.

"You've polluted his mind!" Obi-Wan screamed, now advancing on Maul once again, pointing his saber threateningly at him.

"Oh no, Obi-Wan. Tsk tsk, do you have feelings for Skywalker?" Maul ridiculed, circling around Obi-Wan.

"Shut up!"

"Feelings aren't very becoming of a Jedi are they?" Maul laughed, finally the kill was within his grasp, how much more satisfying it would be to break him first.

"I will kill you." Obi-Wan promised. He then dived for him, stabbing his weapon at Maul's heart, Maul struggled to deflected the blow.

"You still believe you can win? How foolish are you?" Maul unleashed tendrils of lightning, Obi-Wan used his lightsaber to absorb and deflect the attacks.

"The Empire was defeated once, it can be again!" Obi-Wan grunted. He used the force to hurl Maul across the hanger, disorientating him. Obi-Wan cleared the distance between them and swung slow, only to get deflected. He came at him at any angle he could, but was repeatedly deflected. With each deflected blow Obi-Wan's despair and hatred grew, he slowly gave into them, and Maul was struggling with each successive attack.

Obi-Wan faked a dash to the right which Maul tried to follow, then slashed upward into Maul's hilt, cutting the instrument in half. The blades disappeared, the saber was useless and Maul had no defence.

Anakin regaining consciousness, he saw the blurred figures as the haze lifted. Obi-Wan swung through Maul's legs, cutting them clean off and sealing the wounds.

"Obi-Wan! Stop!" Anakin yelled, he was ignored. Obi-Wan was about to slice Maul's head off as he lay squirming in agony. Anakin grabbed his own weapon, he ran and dived with his arm and saber outstretched, trying to to deflect the blow and save Maul. He overshot, Obi-Wan's saber came down on Anakin arm, severing it and then Maul's head.

Anakin had never been in so much pain, he wailed terribly, clutching the burning stub. Obi-Wan was horrified by what he'd done, he stumbled backward, looking in horror as Anakin writhed.

Bail had witness the entire fight, but now it was effectively over he'd ran out to drag Obi-Wan to the ship. "Kenobi! We have to go, now!" He tugged at Obi-Wan's cloak, pulling him away. Clones had finally reached the hanger, some were stunned to see Anakin jerking on the ground next to their dead liberator. Others recognised the situation immediately and began to fire at Bail and Obi-Wan as they reached the ramp, but were too late, the _Tantive_ escaped.

Two clone field medics rushed to Anakin's side, he was breathing heavily and convulsing, his burnt arm pressed into the cold metallic floor, it was barely enough to soothe his torment. He dared a glance back at Maul, a charred gap where his neck used to be, dead eyes staring blankly.

The _Tantive_ broke orbit and immediately jumped to hyperspeed, rather than risk the Corellian fleet. Just as they had left, the _Executor_ arrived, Sidious aboard. Alderaan belonged to the Empire!

" _Obi-Wan._ " A ghostly voice called almost inaudible. Obi-Wan slumped against the glossy white corridors of the cruiser, deep in his emotional desolation. " _Obi-Wan!_ " Still ghostly, but the voice bellowed in his ear, he jerked sideways from the figure that appeared next to him. It was an ethereal vision of Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan's mouth was agape, he didn't know what to say, didn't know if he should be furious or just glad.

"Hello old friend." Qui-Gon beamed, his smile was radiant and disarming.

"Qui-Gon…" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" He laughed, Obi-Wan didn't find it quite so amusing.

"Why...why..." Obi-Wan was struggling to find the words.

"Why didn't I come to you before?" Qui-Gon assumed. "Because the time wasn't right. When I died, I never truly died. I became a part of the Force, I could see everything that was and ever that will be."

"You saw all of this?"

"Unfortunately, and it gave me no pleasure to allow it to unfold."

"Why?"

"I'm only one being Obi-Wan, there's very little I could have done. You will understand as I do, one day. But that's not why I'm here, you have questions for me." He smiled again, Obi-Wan found it oddly comforting.

"The teachings, I-I didn't… I lost faith." Obi-Wan croaked.

"That's not a question." They both chuckled, and Qui-Gon continued. "But I understand what you mean. The Jedi teachings you and I knew, they are fanatical. They are inflexible and they lead to the very thing they seek to destroy."

"The more we pushed Anakin…" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Precisely."

"Is there any hope for him?"

"Yes, but not in your lifetime, I'm afraid." Qui-Gon admitted sullenly.

"What should I do Qui-Gon?"

"That I cannot say, but I know you'll do what you think is right."

"Thanks anyway Qui… Gon…" The aperision was gone. 

END

 _ **NOTES: I hope you liked the story, tried my best to make it fit with A New Hope and Empire. I'm sure some of you may QQ about Leia not being Luke's sister, and while I do like Return, I'm not a massive fan and personally don't accept it as canon. And I really did think them being related was kind of dumb. I also watched a documentary, apparently Leia was never meant to be Luke's sister either and I'm like, yeah.**_


End file.
